


Не поддавайся искушению

by DarkMoska



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Earth 2 - Freeform, Gen, Kidnapping, Stockholm Syndrome, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoska/pseuds/DarkMoska
Summary: Когда-то у него была семья, но демон в вихре молний ворвался в его дом и забрал ее.Тринадцать лет он провел наедине со своим горем.Потом его самого ударило молнией





	Не поддавайся искушению

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never drink of the devil's water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217770) by [ladyofpride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofpride/pseuds/ladyofpride). 



> альтернативное краткое содержание: история Земли-2, где всем известна личность Зума, а Гаррисон Уэллс жалеет, что когда-то назвал человека по имени Генри Аллен своим другом.  
> Полное и абсолютное АУ к сериям про Землю-2, АУ к личности Зума, текст был написан до выхода 13 серии 2 сезона. Если увидите преслэш, то вам не показалось.  
> Предупреждения: насилие, неграфичные пытки, стокгольмский синдром  
> fandom DC CW TV 2016

_Ну разве не забавно? Своей ненавистью я наслаждаюсь куда больше, чем когда-либо наслаждалась любовью. Любовь темперамента. Утомляюща. Она требует. Любовь использует тебя, а потом уходит к другому. А ненависть... Ненависть – то, что можешь использовать ты сам. Придать ей форму, как скульптуре. Вооружиться ей. Она жесткая и мягкая, она такая, какой ты желаешь ее видеть. Любовь унижает, Ненависть же привечает тебя, как дорогое дитя._

_— Джейн Фитч, Белый Олеандр_

Когда-то он был мужем и отцом.

Все изменилось за одну ночь.

***

Они думали, что это сделал он.

Офицер, первым прибывший на место преступления, обнаружил его на коленях перед телом жены, холодной и абсолютно точно мертвой. Он сам очнулся считанные минуты назад, разбитый и сломленный, и понял, что держит в руках орудие убийства, а его сын исчез.

Весь город считал, что это он убил ее.

Его арестовали немедленно, потому что всем было плевать на его показания — даже соседу, который знал их семью долгие годы и только на секунду бросил на него взгляд, а затем вернулся в дом, потому что _стыдился_ дружбы с убийцей.

Они ведь именно так его и называли. Убийца. Затолкали на заднее сиденье машины, привезли в участок, продержали в камере целый час, а потом уже другой детектив отвел его в допросную и спросил: «Где Барри?»

Из хаоса в голове он смог выцепить только воспоминания о том, как укладывал Барри вечером в постель и как тот сбежал по лестнице на первый этаж, когда услышал крики Норы.

Но он не помнил, чтобы Барри покидал дом.

— О чем вы? — спросил он. — Что значит _«где Барри»_?

Мужчина посмотрел на него холодно и твердо, оперся локтями на стол и сказал:

— Его не было в доме, Генри.

Он не знал, что на это ответить. С одной стороны, он хотел верить, что Барри убежал, незамеченный посреди того безумия. Его сын был умным мальчиком. Он бы точно понял, что нужно бежать…

Слова покинули его. Он задыхался от рыданий, закрыв лицо руками.

Потому что с другой стороны, глубоко внутри он знал, что Барри, скорее всего, уже мертв.

***

Его приговорили к пожизненному заключению без права на обжалование.

Никто не пришел навестить его. Мир сузился до размера крохотной тюремной камеры два на три метра. Он был заперт в коробке наедине с воспоминаниями и кошмарами.

Ему часто снился демон, призрак в желто-красном свечении. Он смутно помнил, как это существо вихрем носилось вокруг его жены. Еще он помнил, как она звала его, тянулась, молила о помощи.

Его красавица Нора…

Еще ему снился Барри, веселый мальчуган с улыбкой во все лицо. Малыш Барри, который всегда давал отпор хулиганам, даже когда их было слишком много.

 _Барри_ , тело которого так и не нашли…

Все сходились во мнении, что он убил сына и спрятал тело черт знает где. А Нору убил, чтобы та никому не рассказала.

Но ему было наплевать на то, что думали окружающие. Ему было наплевать даже на то, что он был в тюрьме. Лишь мысль, что убийца его жены и сына все еще оставался на свободе, давала ему силы жить.

И Генри никак не мог его остановить.

***

Он провел в заключении уже чуть больше тринадцати лет, когда в СТАР Лабс был наконец запущен ускоритель частиц.

Не то чтобы его это интересовало, но от вида собравшихся на небе туч, когда Гаррисон Уэллс включил устройство, захватывало дух. Ничего, разумеется, не произошло, не пролилось ни единой капли воды, но всю ночь воздух пах озоном, Генри чувствовал его на кончике языка, волоски у него на шее вставали дыбом.

Он подошел к окну, гадая, когда же начнется гроза. Лишь дотронувшись до решетки, Генри почувствовал гудение электричества; слишком поздно — он замкнул собой цепь.

Боль иглами прошлась вверх по рукам и ногам, откидывая его вглубь камеры. Он потерял сознание, не успев упасть.

На календаре значилось 11 декабря 2013 года.

Именно тогда он впал в кому на целых девять месяцев.

***

Когда он очнулся, то побежал.

Без какой-либо цели в голове, просто ради ощущения полной свободы после тюрьмы и больничной палаты. Он даже заплакал, когда ноги занесли его в проулок за рестораном, откуда доносился радостный смех и запах вкусной еды.

И _тогда_ он нашел свою цель.

Снаружи дом почти не изменился. Внутри давно сделали ремонт, но в мыслях он все еще видел лежавшую на кухонном полу Нору с раной в груди.

От злости он скрипнул зубами.

Слева кто-то громко вздохнул. Женщина, очевидно, новая владелица дома, еще мгновение с ужасом смотрела на него, а потом закричала и выбежала из комнаты.

Он не собирался пугать ее, но и не мог позволить вызвать полицию. Так что он помчался за ней и схватил ее за волосы, впечатывая головой в стену.

Она без чувств опустилась на пол.

И он снова побежал.

***

Долгое время он в одиночестве скитался по трущобам Централ Сити, воруя еду при каждом удобном случае. Еще он бегал — много, чувствуя, что с каждым разом становится все быстрее. Иногда после пробежек он так уставал, что с трудом мог двигаться. В такие моменты возникало чувство, будто кто-то выкачивал из него ту невидимую силу, что теперь текла по его венам — первый признак того, что эта его новая сила была небесконечной.

Из отчаяния он обратился за помощью к Гаррисону Уэллсу.

Сначала тот отказался что-либо делать, когда Генри появился перед ним на пустынной стоянке под СТАР Лабс. Тогда Генри оббежал круг вокруг здания, чтобы убедить Уэллса, что он не сумасшедший, и резко остановился, обдавая его потоком ветра и поднимая в воздух клуб пыли и опавшие листья.

После долгого молчания Гаррисон Уэллс наконец произнес:

— Ты ведь Генри Аллен?

— Я не убийца, — первым желанием Генри было сказать что-то в свою защиту.

— Я этого и не говорил, просто…

— _Помоги мне_ , — прервал Генри, задыхаясь от невыплаканных за все годы слез. — Если бы я и правда был убийцей, ты бы тут уже не стоял, но я не хочу тебя убивать.

— Но кого-то убить ты все-таки хочешь, — Гаррисон словно видел Генри насквозь. — Кого же, если не секрет?

В Генри зрело желание вновь сбежать. Куда-нибудь далеко. Дальше восточного побережья. Дальше всего чертового мира.

Но воспоминания о прожитых страданиях пересилили. В голове вспыхнула картинка с улыбающимися Норой и Барри, и это напомнило ему о данном себе обещании.

— Его, — мягко произнес Генри. — Человека, который убил мою жену и сына.

— И кто же он? — Гаррисон в любопытстве склонил голову набок.

— Не знаю.

— Ни малейшей догадки?

— Говорю же, не знаю. Самый быстрый человек на Земле? — Генри пожал плечами.

Уэллс явно был недоволен выбранными Генри словами.

— Да уж…

— _Пожалуйста_ , — из горла Генри вырвалось сдавленное рыдание. — У тебя ведь есть дочь?

— Да, — после некоторого колебания ответил Гаррисон.

— И что бы ты сделал с тем, кто навредил ей?

Эта фраза словно соединила две точки разума, низвела обоих мужчин на уровень животных инстинктов.

Гаррисон поправил очки и произнес:

— Я бы его убил.

***

Главным качеством Гаррисона была его находчивость.

Он спрятал Генри на нижнем подуровне подвалов СТАР Лабс, куда, как он заверил Генри, не решался заходить никто из его сотрудников. И это было совершенно неудивительно: там, внизу, будто взорвалась бомба.

— Прогресс, — только и произнес Гаррисон в ответ на незаданный вопрос Генри. — Кто не рискует, тот не пьет шампанское, мистер Аллен…

Если честно, Генри подозревал, что все это как-то связано с ночью запуска ускорителя.

Но у него и выбора особого не было, поэтому Генри решил просто молчать и с благодарностью принимать все, что предлагал ему Уэллс. Даже зачем-то установленную беговую дорожку.

Вообще помещение больше походило на комнату или номер в гостинице: цилиндрическое, длинное, покрытое светодиодными лампами. Оно было построено кем-то из сотрудников в качестве бомбоубежища год назад, но после смерти создателя проект приостановили. Впоследствии Гаррисон сменил напольное покрытие на какой-то полиуретан, подходящий для бега, и установил армированные стенки с обоих концов дорожки, потому что Генри каким-то образом каждый раз улетал во время бега.

— Я сильно сомневаюсь, что мне нужны все эти тренировки.

— Это больше мне нужно на самом деле, — полушутя ответил Гаррисон. — Так я могу следить за твоим состоянием. Я хочу понять, почему ты периодически теряешь скорость.

— И почему же?

— Пока не знаю. Сам ты не замечал никаких совпадений? Может, когда ел слишком мало?

В последние дни голод стал постоянным. Слава богу, Гаррисон умудрялся ставить Генри капельницу каждый раз, когда тот готов был свалиться в обморок.

— Да нет… — ответил Генри.

— Тогда вперед, — сказал Уэллс.

Еще один неоспоримый дар Гаррисона предстал перед Генри в виде… костюма. Черный триполимерный материал, удивительно легкий и удобный, его разрабатывали для пожарных Централ Сити.

И он не загорался всякий раз, когда Генри переусердствовал на беговой дорожке.

— Мне нравится, — как-то раз небрежно сказал Генри. Капюшон на костюме его слегка смущал, но в остальном все было как на него сшито.

— Мне тоже, но… Может, лучше поменять цвет? — Гаррисон внимательно смотрел на Генри, прищурив голубые глаза. — Черный все же немного…

— Угрожающий?

По лицу Гаррисона пробежала тень, и он начал протирать очки, пытаясь скрыть свое состояние:

— Именно.

— Разве это плохо?

— Если планируешь выйти за пределы этой лаборатории, да.

Слова Гаррисона удивили Генри:

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Потому что так ты похож на других металюдей.

Генри совершенно не понимал, о чем говорит Уэллс. После побега из больницы сам Генри старался держаться пустырей и вернулся в город только для поиска Уэллса. И после этого не покидал стен СТАР Лабс.

Должно быть, его замешательство отразилось на лице, потому что Гаррисон покачал головой и отвернулся.

— Завтра я постараюсь поставить здесь телевизор.

И вместе с телевизором Генри получил пачку старых газет, датированных еще началом этого года. Каждый заголовок кричал о каком-либо ужасном преступлении или потрясающем подвиге, совершенном людьми с необычайными способностями. И они были преступниками. Все, кроме одного.

— Этот парень, — спросил Генри, держа в руках вчерашний выпуск, на первой странице которого был напечатан молодой человек в синих штанах и красной кожаной куртке. Старый армейский шлем на его голове как-то не вязался с остальным костюмом. — Он что — герой?

— Это Флэш, — вздохнул Гаррисон, на секунду оторвав взгляд от костюма, к которому, видимо, прикреплял передатчик, как и собирался пару дней назад. — Он герой, только не особо хороший.

— Правда?

— Он видит мир только черным и белым. Именно поэтому… — Гаррисон встряхнул костюм, оглядывая его в последний раз, перед тем как встать, — я считаю, что нужно выбрать другой цвет. Если он увидит тебя в этом, то сделает неверные выводы.

Генри понимал его опасения, но с другой стороны, ему было плевать. Особенно после того, как он прочитал заголовок статьи.

Генри чувствовал странную угрозу. «The Citizen» решили назвать этого героя _«Самым быстрым человеком на Земле»_.

***

Оказалось, Флэш _действительно был_ героем.

Он сражался и спасал других. Учил, что людям не нужно бояться внезапного нападения металюдей, наводнивших их тихий городок.

Однажды ночью Генри выбрался, чтобы проследить за ним. Не вступать в конфликт, просто смотреть из теней. Генри видел, как Флэш перехватил вора в Национальном Музее, какого-то мужчину, вооруженного одной только флейтой.

Генри предполагал, что флейта была оружием, но увидеть ее в действии не удалось, Флэш появился в красной вспышке молний и выбил ее из рук нападавшего.

Это было короткое сражение. Флэш действовал эффективно и даже вежливо молчал, пока враг поливал его потоком оскорблений до приезда полиции.

Генри все еще не мог ничего с собой поделать. Он знал, что когда пользуется своей силой, за ним тянутся молнии, но видеть это вот так, со стороны, видеть, как свет струился за покидающим музей Флэшем…

— Это он.

Гаррисон проигнорировал его, как делал это всегда, если был погружен в работу, уставившись в ноутбук. Неустойчивость скорости Генри все так же поражала его. Он даже бездумно начал жевать кончик ручки.

Они хотя бы знали, что Генри постепенно становился быстрее.

Через секунду мозг Гаррисона обработал произнесенную Генри фразу. Гаррисон удивленно поднял брови, отвернулся от экрана и сказал:

— Я сильно в этом сомневаюсь.

— Почему? Он такой же быстрый.

— Как и ты.

— Но я ведь знаю, что _я_ не убивал свою семью.

— С чего ты решил, что это мог сделать он?

— Потому что кроме него спидстеров нет.

 

Гаррисон тяжело вздохнул. На мгновение могло показаться, что он хотел огрызнуться на слова Генри, но вместо этого он поправил очки и произнес:

— Флэш впервые продемонстрировал свои способности одновременно с тобой. Я не думаю, что он мог развивать такую скорость четырнадцать лет назад.

Но это Генри не убедило.

Он повернулся к маленькому телевизору, стоящему на старой деревянной столешнице в углу, и стал смотреть, как Флэш комментировал свое последнее задержание — какого-то акробата в лохмотьях. Репортер как раз поднимала микрофон, чтобы задать ему вопрос, но Флэш уже исчез в яркой вспышке.

И тут Генри почувствовал…

Словно _крюк_ в теле. Легчайшее ослабление мышц ног.

— Он высасывает мои силы, — сказал Генри вслух.

— Действительно? — Гаррисон поднял на него взгляд без какого-либо удивления.

Разозлившись, Генри пересек комнату в мгновение ока, перегибаясь через стол Уэллса. Даже это крошечное усилие потребовало от него больше сил, чем обычно.

— На этот раз я точно уверен.

Несмотря на явный шок, Гаррисон быстро взял себя в руки. Он снял очки и аккуратно положил их рядом с собой. Затем сложил руки на коленях, глядя вниз и как будто в сторону, словно в голове у него наконец сложился паззл. Поколебавшись секунду, он произнес:

— В этом есть смысл…

Генри осторожно выпрямился. Да, он был вспыльчив и знал об этом, и Гаррисон не заслуживал, чтобы Генри выплескивал на него свой гнев.

— Почему же?

— Потому что я создал тебя, — слабо ответил Гаррисон. — Вас. Вас обоих.

***

В ночь запуска ускоритель на самом деле взорвался.

Гаррисон объяснил, что вся избыточная энергия должна была быть выведена из-под здания, иначе еще один взрыв, гораздо более опасный и смертоносный, унес бы жизни сотен людей. Благодаря смекалке Гаррисона никто не погиб, но сам он считал, что его действия могли стать причиной появления металюдей в Централ Сити.

В том числе Генри и Флэша.

— Поэтому ты мне помогаешь? — спросил Генри. — Потому что чувствуешь вину?

— Возможно, — хмыкнул Гаррисон. Очевидно, он никогда раньше не совершал подобных грандиозных ошибок. И тем сложнее ему было в них признаться.

— Даже если ты в какой-то мере подтолкнул криминальную сторону Централ Сити к действию, ты все равно дал мне надежду. И я никогда не смогу полностью выразить свою благодарность.

— _Надежду_? — пробормотал Гаррисон с легкой усмешкой. — На что? _Месть_? По сути, я ведь помогаю тебе спланировать _убийство_.

Впервые с того момента, когда они начали работать вместе, Генри показалось, что Гаррисон не в полной мере разделял его цели.

Сжав зубы, Генри отвернулся от стола и направился к дорожке.

— Постой! — Гаррисон резко вскочил и попытался его задержать. — Послушай, я…

Генри внезапно развернулся. Настолько внезапно, что Гаррисон чуть не врезался в него.

Генри схватил Гаррисона за руки и поднял их, придвигая его еще ближе. Гаррисон зашипел от боли.

— _Почему_ я должен останавливаться? Я искал тебя, потому что думал, что ты можешь мне помочь. Если ты больше не собираешься этого делать, то почему я все еще здесь?

— Потому что у меня есть другой план, — ответил Гаррисон. — Потому что если ты будешь достаточно быстрым, то сможешь их спасти.

Буквально секунду Генри не мог понять, о _ком_ тот говорит. Но потом у него пошли мурашки по спине.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Гаррисон попробовал дернуться в сторону, и Генри ослабил хватку.

— Теоретически, если ты достигнешь определенной скорости, то сам сможешь управлять пространством и временем.

— Как?

— Ускоритель частиц, — ухмыльнулся Гаррисон.

Генри опустил руки. Господь всемогущий, этот человек мыслил масштабно…

— Ты сумасшедший.

— На самом деле нет, — Гаррисон расправил рукава пиджака, слегка раздраженный грубостью со стороны Генри. — Если ты столкнешься с частицами водорода, то образовавшая червоточина…

— Стой, — он даже думать об этом не хотел. _Путешествие во времени_ — вот что предлагал ему Гаррисон, не так ли? — Просто… _пожалуйста_ , остановись.

Гаррисон опустил взгляд куда-то на живот Генри и застыл так на минуту, перед тем как расправить плечи и сжать губы в тонкую линию. Затем он тихо спросил:

— Ты правда думаешь, что я сумасшедший?

Если честно?  
… нет.

Гаррисон Уэллс был человеком, который оперировал фактами. Он был первопроходцем во многих отраслях науки, отцом и единственным человеком на свете, который верил, что Генри Аллен не убивал свою семью…

Вздохнув, Генри постарался расслабиться. Он раньше не был таким… эмоциональным. Он ведь _ни разу_ на Нору даже голос не поднял.

— Я не сомневаюсь в вашей изобретательности, доктор Уэллс, но иногда я гадаю, откуда у вас может быть такое глупое ощущение собственной неуязвимости.

— Мне достаточно смотреть на тебя.

— Что? — это явно не был ответ, который Генри мог ожидать.

— Мне знакомо чувство скорби. И я знаю, что _если_ мне удастся создать самого человека на земле и _если_ я смогу помочь ему вернуть то, что когда-то было у него украдено, то тогда, возможно, я помогу сам себе. Зови меня сумасшедшим, если хочешь, мне, честно говоря, плевать… Я не праздный человек. Я сам создаю свое будущее.

Никогда до этого Генри не понимал, почему Гаррисон был так заинтересован в помощи ему. Он всегда предполагал, что Гаррисона влекли только новые знания, будто секрет силы Генри Аллена мог каким-либо образом помочь ему достичь новых высот в науке.

Он никогда не догадывался, что Гаррисон Уэллс тоже мог потерять кого-то.

— Я прошу прощения, — тихо произнес Генри. — Я уже не так здраво мыслю, как раньше.

Гаррисон похлопал его по плечу. Затем отвернулся и вновь сел за рабочий стол.

— Кто может винить тебя? — мягко сказал он.

***

Почти все свое время он посвящал бегу.

Он не знал, что за источник дал ему силу, но ощущения подсказывали ему, что это был океан, ужасающий и глубокий. Генри чувствовал, как он клубился вокруг него, окружал и внезапно исчезал, словно накатывающие на берег волны. Связь была всегда, по ней Генри заходил все глубже в этот океан, но пока Флэш продолжал быть там с ним, питаться этой же силой, Генри не мог получить полную власть над этим потрясающим… существом.

— _Тысяча шестьсот километров в час_ , — объявил Гаррисон в комм-линк, встроенный в шлем-капюшон костюма. — _На секунду мне показалось, что ты прибавишь еще десяток. Это даже быстрее, чем может Флэш_.

Генри спрыгнул с беговой дорожки, упираясь руками в колени и пытаясь отдышаться. Как правило, он не чувствовал такой усталости, и только под конец этой пробежки он ощутил, как утекают силы, и уже неважен был новый личный рекорд.

— А кто он вообще такой? В смысле, он не носит маску. Кто-то же должен его знать.

— Его зовут Джей Гаррик. Раньше был менее известным химиком и физиком, потом — удар током. Теперь же вся его жизнь посвящена борьбе с преступностью.

 _«Джей Гаррик»_.

Генри никогда лично с ним не встречался, но уже ненавидел.

— Насколько быстро я должен бежать, чтобы удался твой эксперимент? — спросил Генри, меняя тему.

— Два маха, — Гаррисон жевал ручку и внимательно смотрел в монитор, полностью поглощенный работой. — И это примерно две тысячи четыреста семьдесят километров в час. Но ты улучшил свою скорость почти на пятьсот километров в час за последние две недели. Ты сможешь достичь нужной скорости к концу следующего месяца.

Генри хотел бы чувствовать волнение или радость из-за своего прогресса, но в их плане все еще была помеха:

— Ты говоришь о _постоянной_ скорости в два маха, не так ли?

— Да, но… не все сразу, мистер Аллен. Мы решим проблему с Флэшем, когда придет время.

— И как же ты планируешь _«решать»_?

Гаррисон снова внимательно на него посмотрел. Свет монитора отражался в очках, не давая увидеть глаза за стеклами. Но ничто не могло скрыть дернувшийся в раздражении подбородок, словно Гаррисон не был согласен с тем, на что намекал Генри.

— Я с ним поговорю, — наконец произнес Гаррисон. И почти неслышно на выдохе добавил: _«Снова»_.

— То есть ты _уже_ говорил с ним? — Генри даже не пытался скрыть свое изумление.

— Пытался. На прошлой неделе он неожиданно нанес мне визит. Был очень немногословен. Словно какой-то юнец, я бы даже сказал…

— Что ты ему сказал? — Генри напрягся всем телом.

— Не многое. Он очень завуалированно намекнул, что подозревает, будто между ускорителем частиц и появлением металюдей есть связь. Но у него нет никаких доказательств.

Возбужденный этими новостями, Генри даже не произнес вслух то, что крутилось в голове: Гаррисон _вообще_ не должен был ничего говорить Джею Гаррику, он никогда не поможет им добиться цели…

Судя по тому, что он слышал о Гаррике, шансы того, что тот одобрит идею совместного использования сил для путешествия во времени, были невелики.

— Пойду еще побегаю.

— Тебе стоит отдохнуть, Генри.

— Не сейчас, — ответил он, заходя на беговую дорожку.

Генри больше не хотел думать о Флэше.

***

Но он думал.

Постоянно.

Всякий раз, когда Гаррисона не было рядом, он выскальзывал из лаборатории и следил за сияющим героем Централ Сити. Слишком просто. Нужно было только найти метачеловека, который грабил какой-нибудь банк или напал на полицейского, и подождать. Гаррик всегда приходил.

Точный, как часы.

У него было несколько опасных стычек с металюдьми, но пока он еще никому не проиграл. Он был сильным, это точно, но Генри не знал, кто из них двоих был быстрее.

Так что Генри следил за ним.

Флэш всегда выкладывался по полной, руки и ноги у него дрожали от перенапряжения, пот тек по лбу. Генри двигался за ним в отдалении на безопасном расстоянии, но даже чувствуя знакомое напряжение в животе, когда Гаррик черпал силу из их источника, Генри совершенно не чувствовал усталости. На самом деле он чувствовал возбужденную энергию в теле, словно силы текли обратно к нему от…

Ему следовало сразу понять, что происходит, но Гаррик вдруг замедлился, а Генри, наоборот, ускорился, и они врезались друг в друга на скорости в примерно восемьсот километров в час посреди загруженной улицы.

Генри понятия не имел, насколько далеко отлетел после удара о землю, но чувствовал, что сломал запястье и несколько ребер. Неизведанная раньше боль накатила на него острой волной. Он никогда так не падал, даже когда бился о мягкие стены лаборатории.

Гаррик выглядел не лучше. Шлем слетел с его головы, он сам все еще лежал на земле, стеная и медленно приходя в сознание.

Испугавшись, Генри встал на ноги, натянул на голову капюшон-маску, сам не зная почему, и начал вибрировать, когда Гаррик посмотрел на него, хоть глаза его были залиты кровью от пореза над бровью.

Взгляд Гаррика прояснился, и он вскочил с земли с выражением чистейшего ужаса на лице.

— Что ты такое? — прохрипел он.

Генри не знал, что ответить.

И тут сбоку Генри услышал щелчок камеры. Справа от них собралась толпа, желавшая увидеть своего героя в действии. Когда Генри посмотрел на этих людей, они попятились назад, а какой-то мужчина даже упал.

Генри не понимал, что происходит, но буквально чувствовал вкус страха Гаррика на кончике языка, чувствовал, как сам Гаррик тянулся к источнику их общей силы…

И тогда он рванул прочь, наполненный силой, как никогда раньше.

***

Гаррисону явно было не до шуток.

Он разбудил Генри, бросив газету ему на грудь, и смотрел, как тот медленно приходит в себя. Генри и раньше видел Уэллса в плохом настроении, но сейчас злой огонь в глазах Гаррисона почему-то приносил удовольствие.

И Генри засмеялся.

— По-твоему, это смешно?! — прорычал Гаррисон.

— Нет, но мы лучше работаем, когда ты злишься.

— Ты хоть представляешь, что натворил? — Гаррисон закрыл глаза; беззаботность Генри приносила почти физическую боль.

— Нет, — ответил он, вспоминая вчерашние события. Генри был словно навеселе, переполненный силой скорости, которой Джей Гаррик теперь боялся даже коснуться.

Гаррисон ничего не сказал, только схватил со своего стола газету и четко прочитал:  
 _«Флэша сразил Демон Скорости — ЗУМ!»_

— Зум? — вздохнул Генри.

— Ужасно, не правда ли?

— Пожалуй.

Гаррисон ударил чем-то металлическим по столу, но голос не поднял, когда с угрозой произнес:

— Я имел в виду статью. Там говорится, что ты на него _напал_ , но мы оба знаем, что ты не так глуп. Итак?

— Это вышло случайно, — Генри встал с лежанки и потянулся, чтобы размять спину и проверить сломанные вчера ребра. Разумеется, все уже зажило. — Я просто хотел посмотреть на него. Я не знал, что он решит затормозить посреди авеню.

— Ты вообще не должен был следить за ним, — пробормотал Гаррисон. — Чудо, что ты еще ни в кого не врезался. Ты мог кого-то убить.

— Не убил же. И не убью. Этого больше не повторится.

Гаррисон долго вглядывался в его лицо, пытаясь найти скрытую ложь, но потом перевел взгляд на стол и костюм…

Нахмурившись, он взял его, скользя пальцами по многочисленным прорехам в материале, а Генри поднялся на беговую дорожку.

— А я уже было подумал, что повредить его невозможно.

— Я могу зашить, — Генри почувствовал укол вины и взял костюм у Гаррисона из рук. — Я ведь раньше хирургом был.

— Не волнуйся, у меня еще много таких есть, — Гаррисон вздохнул, снимая очки, чтобы потереть переносицу. — Более… старые модели. К сожалению, тоже черные, и рта на маске нет, даже респиратор не вставишь.

На секунду Генри показалось, что на этом их ссора закончится, но Гаррисон бросил на него еще один холодный взгляд и произнес:

— Пообещай, что _никогда_ не будешь преследовать Флэша. Он видел тебя, и я не знаю, что он собирается предпринять…

— Я не дам ему повода искать меня, — заверил его Генри, —он больше меня не увидит. Даю слово.

— Хотелось бы, чтобы твоего слова было достаточно, — раздраженно произнес Гаррисон.

— Но теперь мы можем только затаиться и ждать. Вот, держи… — он наклонился и взял со стола какой-то инструмент, — потому что сегодня нужно поработать над беговой дорожкой. Я не уверен, что сейчас она выдержит скорость в два маха.

Генри ухмыльнулся, повертев в руках какое-то подобие разводного ключа.

— Просто скажи, что от меня нужно.

***

На самом деле Гаррисону было нужно, чтобы Генри больше не покидал подвал, но сам Генри так не считал.

Энергия, переполнявшая его после победы над Гарриком, быстро иссякла, и вернулся старый крюк, тянувший силу. Уровень преступности в Централ Сити опять возрос, так что Флэш снова вошел в источник силы скорости, отбирая ее у Генри.

— _Тысяча сто шестьдесят пять километров в час_ , — произнес коммуникатор голосом Гаррисона. — _Ты с трудом преодолел звуковой барьер. Что случилось?_

— Ничего, — прорычал Генри, постепенно замедляя шаг.

— _Утром было более тысячи семисот. Может, тебе нужен перерыв?_

— Нет, — ответил он.

 _«Да»_ , — подумал он.

Раздраженный, Генри остановился. Он тяжело дышал, сердце готово было выскочить из груди.

Взгляд затуманился, Генри спустился с беговой дорожки и упал на пол.

Последнее, что он помнил — руки Гаррисона, которые перевернули его на спину.

А затем пустота.

***

Когда Генри пришел в себя, он был подключен к капельнице с кучей пакетов для внутривенного вливания. Еще над ним нависал Гаррисон Уэллс.

— Для врача ты ужасно заботишься о собственном здоровье.

— Заткнись.

— Когда ты последний раз ел?

О боже, когда это было? Во вторник?

— Вчера, — пробормотал Генри.

— Врешь, — Гаррисон вздохнул. — И я не понимаю, зачем.

Генри не хотел об этом говорить, голова у него раскалывалась, он с трудом фокусировал взгляд. Его тошнило.

Он успел опереться на стену до того, как его вырвало.

Гаррисон даже глазом не повел и продолжил допрос:

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты не просто подпитывался от этого твоего источника?

Как только ему стало лучше, Генри выпрямился:

— Снова хочешь, чтобы я тебе соврал?

— Поразительно, мать твою…

— Мне жаль.

— Сомневаюсь.

Генри схватил отвернувшегося Гаррисона за руку. Не так, как в прошлый раз, совсем мягко, но Гаррисон вздрогнул. И Генри не знал, что с этим сделать.

— Тринадцать лет я гнил в камере, — воспоминания о тюрьме все еще приходили к нему в кошмарах, но теперь никакие решетки не могли его сдержать. Это успокаивало. — И когда ты заперт, можно забыть, как вообще жить. Иногда жить вообще не хочется. Я временами подвержен такому настроению. И мне действительно очень жаль.

Выражение лица Гаррисона не смягчилось, но сам он расслабился под взглядом Генри.

— Просто помни, что, — пробормотал Гаррисон, — твоя смерть им никак не поможет.

— Ты прав, — признал Генри, — не поможет, я знаю.

А вот смерть Джея Гаррика могла бы.

***

Он пытался держать слово. Правда.

Целую неделю Генри даже не мог преодолеть звуковой барьер. Он был вспыльчивым и молчаливым, но спорил с Гаррисоном по поводу любой мелочи.

Он чувствовал, как балансировал на грани безумия.

И однажды сорвался.

Просто пробежка, не подумайте, чуть-чуть свежего воздуха. На улице было темно и тихо, и он уже почти забыл, как прекрасны звезды в ясную ночь, так что решил пробраться за ограду парка к пруду. И стоял так, только смотрел на небо.

Появление Флэша стало полной неожиданностью. Генри даже не сразу понял, что тот стоит позади него. Только почувствовал, как его скорость потянулась навстречу врагу…

Генри захлестнуло яростью, он обрубил поток силы, потащил обратно к себе, извернул, направил к своему горлу, заставил голосовые связки вибрировать, изменил голос, обвил тело молниями.

Медленно обернулся, вставая лицом к лицу с Флэшем.

Он _чувствовал_ , как рос ужас Флэша.

— Назови свое имя, — потребовал тот.

— _Это тебя не касается_ , — помедлив, прорычал Генри.

— Тогда чего ты хочешь?!

Генри метнулся вперед, останавливаясь прямо перед Флэшем так, что почти было слышно, как судорожно бьется его сердце.

— _Я хочу все…_

Флэш ударил первым.

Генри ожидал, что тот убежит, но вместо этого Флэш замахнулся, целясь Генри в подбородок. Они с Гаррисоном были правы: он идиот. Генри никогда раньше не дрался, но он хотя бы был быстрее. Одна рука отразила атаку, а другая ударила Гаррика по горлу.

Тот закашлялся и отступил на несколько шагов, но быстро пришел в себя, пригнулся и снова ударил, на этот раз в живот.

Удар выбил из Генри воздух, перед глазами поплыло, и тогда он всеми силами потянулся к источнику, нырнул в спидфорс, подпитывая им свою ярость. Теперь ему не нужно было дышать, только чувствовать, направляя удар Флэшу в голову, сбивая его с ног.

Гаррик упал на землю, харкая кровью. Генри позволил ему прочувствовать всю боль, а затем наклонился, вновь соединяясь со спидфорсом, схватил Гаррика за куртку, поднял его в воздух и перебросил через плечо.

Флэш летел неожиданно долго. Но потом врезался в ограждение с отвратительным звуком и перевернулся.

В пугающей тишине Генри услышал всплеск.

Генри рванул к перилам и уставился на сомкнувшиеся черные воды.

Гаррика нигде не было.

***

Кем бы его ни считали, он не был убийцей.

Так он себе говорил.

Гнев постоянно переходил в вину, и наоборот. Да, ему нравилось чувствовать страх Гаррика, но он никогда не хотел его убивать. В любом случае, он напал первым. Это была его вина.

 _Его, а не Генри_.

Но Генри все равно провел остаток ночи, меряя шагами подвал СТАР Лабс, потеряв счет времени, пока не услышал, как Гаррисон спускается по лестнице. Дверь распахнулась, Гаррисон вошел, посмотрел на Генри и сказал: «Доброе утро».

В руках у него была газета и чашка кофе, которую он поставил на стол, прежде чем передать газету Генри.

От заголовка у Генри мурашки пошли.

_«Власти выловили Флэша из Миссури!»_

_«Боже»_ , — подумал он. Но потом продолжил читать.

Потребовалась вся его выдержка, чтобы не выдохнуть от облегчения.

— Интересно, кто его так… — Гаррисон размышлял вслух, но на одно ужасное мгновение Генри подумал, а вдруг Уэллс знал. Но затем Гаррисон повернулся к нему, отпил немного кофе и сказал: — У него сломано бедро. Ты даже не представляешь, сколько в него пришлось вкачать фторотана перед операцией.

В статье утверждалось, что интервью у Флэша не могли взять, потому что он не переставал кричать от боли.

Генри чувствовал странное облегчение. Конечно, Гаррик рано или поздно расскажет, кто на него напал, но пока что у Гаррисона было хорошее настроение, и Генри будет наслаждаться этим, потому что лучшего собеседника у него не было, ну… давно.

— И насколько много? — слабо поинтересовался Генри.

— Достаточно, чтобы поджарить его печень. Как ни странно, мне поручили разработать для него анестетик.

— Это… здорово.

— Лучше, чем ты можешь себе представить, — Гаррисон сделал еще глоток кофе. — Я не думаю, что ты в полной мере осознаешь всю важность этого разговора.

Генри на мгновение задумался. Он по старой привычке прищурился, словно пытаясь разглядеть что-то в выражении лица Гаррисона…

И тут его осенило.

— Теоретически, как долго будет действовать этот анестетик?

— Я не знаю, сначала нужны тесты, но даже если он работает, скажем, пятнадцать минут, тебе этого хватит, чтобы разогнаться до двух махов и поддержать эту скорость.

Это…

Это было просто потрясающе.

Вина снова заворочалась у него в желудке, мешая ответить на улыбку Гаррисона, прежде чем он сядет за ноутбук.

— А теперь, мистер Аллен… готовы ли вы немного побегать?

Генри кивнул, надел капюшон и поднялся на беговую дорожку.

Ему даже не пришлось тянуться к спидфорсу, энергия словно сама желала вырваться, совсем не как когда Гаррик просто отлеживался после сражения с очередным метачеловеком. Словно победа Зума над Флэшем привлекла к нему все внимание спидфорса.

Словно он снова стал любимчиком.

Генри не надеялся понять, как действовала его сила, и мог только быть благодарен, что она текла по его венам, что помогала отрываться от собственного тела, к которому он как будто больше не был прикован.

Словно он был больше, чем просто человек.

***

Он практически достиг двух махов к концу недели.

У него не хватало духу объяснить все Гаррисону.

***

Гаррисон сам все узнал.

Генри просто возвращался с вечерней пробежки, когда они чуть не столкнулись на лестнице. Вздрогнув, Гаррисон начал заваливаться назад, но Генри поймал его за свитер.

Гаррисон со злостью отбросил его руку.

— Что случилось? — Генри моргнул от удивления.

— Сам знаешь.

— Просвети меня.

— Нет. Я отказываюсь спорить с тобой на этой чертовой лестнице, — Гаррисон обошел его.

 _«Ладно»_ , — подумал Генри, схватил Гаррисона за талию и мгновенно перенес их обоих в лабораторию.

Разумеется, Гаррисон был дезориентирован внезапным перемещением. Он тяжело опустился на кровать, потом ударил Генри по руке, которую тот протянул, чтобы похлопать его по плечу.

— Не трогай меня.

Генри подумал, что больше нет смысла притворяться, поэтому, сделав маленький шаг назад и скрестив на груди руки, он сказал:

— Я не пытался его убить.

— Хотел бы я тебе верить, — ядовито огрызнулся Гаррисон. У них и раньше были размолвки, но сейчас Генри видел его по-настоящему злым. — Скажи мне, Генри, ты _точно_ уверен, что ты не убийца?

Прежде чем Генри осознал, что делает, он уже ударил Гаррисона по лицу.  
Возможно, слишком сильно.

Он сбил с Гаррисона очки и умудрился разбить ему губу. А Гаррисон просто сидел с откинутой головой, слишком ошеломленный, чтобы поверить в том, что только что произошло.

В конце концов Гаррисон поморщился от боли, поднял руку, чтоб осторожно потрогать щеку, и медленно подняться на ноги. Он взял очки из рук Генри, надел их, но ни разу при этом не посмотрел Генри в глаза.

— Признаю, я не должен был говорить такое, — сказал Гаррисон спокойно. — Но вы не имели права меня бить. У вас нет права бить кого-либо вообще на самом-то деле…

Генри хотел бы извиниться, но понимал, что уже было поздно.

Когда стало ясно, что Генри собирался молчать, Гаррисон продолжил:

— Знаете, что конкретно меня беспокоит в произошедшем? Мистер Гаррик не сказал газетчикам, кто напал на него. Он сказал мне, ненадолго заглянул ко мне, чтобы в очередной раз попробовать выяснить что-то про ускоритель, а потом попросил образец седативного средства. Я бы никогда не узнал о вашей «встрече», если бы он мне не сказал.

— Ты сам понимаешь, почему я не хотел тебе говорить.

— Да, потому что я был бы взбешен. Но это мое обычное рабочее состояние, можете спросить моих сотрудников.

— Тогда что?

— _Честно?_ Понятия не имею. Но мне небезразлично ваше горе, Генри, и я знаю, что этот _«спидфорс»_ полностью захватил ваш разум. Но мы ведь были так близки к финишу…

— А теперь? — Генри не мог стоять спокойно.

— Теперь? — повторил Гаррисон.— Я уже давно понял, что если твой товарищ не доверяет тебе самое сокровенное, то ты тоже не можешь ему доверять. У нас та же ситуация.

Гаррисон шагнул вперед, будто ожидая, что Генри пойдет за ним. Но Генри стоял неподвижно.

— Я думаю, что вам, Генри, нужно поработать над своими эмоциями, — продолжил Гаррисон, направляясь к лестнице. — Поговорите со мной, когда будете заинтересованы в том, чтобы быть человеком больше, чем монстром.

И с этими словами Гаррисон оставил его одного.

Вместе с кошмарами, демонами и надеждой когда-нибудь снова увидеть семью…

***

Они еще очень долго не разговаривали.

Генри сам решил покинуть СТАР Лабс, захватив с собой только костюм. Он месяцами перебирался с места на место, по большей части оставаясь в Кистоун Сити — любимом убежище Флэша.

Чтобы было проще его мучить.

Генри продолжал бежать, преследовать его. Иногда при достаточной скорости Генри казалось, будто он скользит по волне из света. Его окружала безмятежность, а в ушах звенел радостный смех Барри.

Но потом вытягивающий силы крюк возвращал его в реальность. Депрессия захватила его, словно обрушившаяся каменная стена, и Генри понял, что его мальчик мертв.

Тогда только ненависть к Джею Гаррику имела значение, она заставляла выхватывать его на улицах, играться с ним, избивать, находить все новые способы принести ему боль.

Но почему-то каждый раз Джею Гаррику удавалось сбежать.

***

Одно время Генри прикидывал, возможно ли путешествовать во времени без ускорителя частиц.

Он знал, что к Гаррисону идти бесполезно, поэтому разыскал еще одного физика из колледжа Централ Сити, некоего доктора Джозефа Уэста, которого Гаррисон однажды упомянул, когда попытался объяснить концепцию червоточины.

Разумеется, от страха доктор Уэст почти не мог говорить, так что Генри пришлось отойти к дальней стене комнаты и задавать вопросы оттуда. Профессор как смог объяснил ему, что — да, теоретически, он мог путешествовать во времени благодаря одному только бегу, но отправиться в точное место и время возможности не было. С таким же успехом Генри мог попасть на сотню лет в будущее.

Генри не хотел рисковать, поэтому оставил дрожащего мужчину в кабинете и скрылся в ночи.

Как бы он ни хотел сделать все в одиночку, Гаррисон единственный обладал знаниями и навыками, нужными для того, чтобы отправить его в прошлое. К тому же, ускоритель увеличивал его шансы на успех.

Но до этого еще нужно было убить Джея Гаррика.

***

Которого становилось все труднее поймать.

Генри был, несомненно, быстрее, но Флэш каждый раз умудрялся вытащить какой-нибудь туз из рукава.

Это сводило с ума.

Стало еще хуже, когда полицию Централ Сити и Кистоун Сити подключили к его поискам. Зум редко выбирал целью одного человека, нападая в людных местах, а Флэш каждый раз велся на приманку. И однажды ночью Гаррик сбежал посреди боя, а Генри почему-то погнался за ним прямо в заброшенный склад в доках.

В темноте он не увидел растяжку. И не заметил сеть, пока не оказался в воздухе, связанный странными веревками, которые не горели, как бы сильно он ни вибрировал.

Спустя мгновение он понял, что веревки сделаны из того же триполимера, что и его костюм.

— Ты не сможешь бежать в воздухе, — усмешка Гаррика звучала увереннее, чем обычно.

Тут в здание ворвались до зубов вооруженные полицейские и направили на Генри оружие.

Генри начал вибрировать еще сильнее.

Деревянные балки склада затрещали и содрогнулись.

Один из полицейских успел выстрелить, прежде чем балка рухнула и угол сети упал вместе с ней. Зуму хватило этого времени, чтобы выпутаться из веревок, вскочить с пола, вытащить дротик из бедра и выбежать из здания.

Тогда же попадали и остальные балки, и Флэш был слишком занят спасением людей из-под обвала, чтобы гнаться за Генри.

Хотя Генри и сам остановился, завернув за угол, где были припаркованы полицейские машины вместе с грузовиком для перевозки преступников — они явно были уверены, что смогут его сегодня поймать. Рядом стояли другие офицеры, не обвешанные оружием, как те в здании, но все еще со стандартными пистолетами в руках.

И с ними был Гаррисон.

Несмотря на вколотый замедляющий наркотик, Зум смог поймать все выпущенные в него пули. Еще ему удалось повалить на спину капитана Сингха, прежде чем рвануть к Гаррисону, который даже не шелохнулся, зная, что сбежать невозможно.

Но страх все равно слишком очевидно отражался в его глазах.

Генри понимал, как выглядит со стороны, он ведь сам сделал разрезы на маске и изменил пальцы перчаток под когти. Его связь со спидфорсом была так сильна, что повлияла даже на глаза: они уменьшились, стали черными и блестящими, как жучиные панцири. Бездушные.

Всепоглощающие.

Он стал диким, как животное, и был этим доволен. Генри наклонился к Гаррисону так низко, что мог чувствовать дыхание своего старого друга сквозь маску.

— _Скучал?_ — прошептал Зум так тихо, что только Гаррисон мог его слышать.

Гаррисон ничего не ответил, только сжал губы в тонкую линию.

Тогда Зум просто схватил его и перенес в СТАР Лабс, в их старый проклятый подвальчик, и бросил Гаррисона на пол.

Уэллс явно времени не терял с его последнего визита: он убрал всю аппаратуру, кровать, рабочий стол, осталась только беговая дорожка в дальнем конце помещения, наверное, она была слишком громоздкой, чтобы Гаррисон заморачивался ее переносом.

— _Это был твой седатив, не так ли?_

Гаррисон медленно поднялся на ноги, ни на секунду не отводя взгляд от Зума, будто это могло хоть чем-то ему помочь.

— Да, мой.

— _На **него** он действует?_ — Зум с интересом склонил голову на бок.

Гаррисон предпочел промолчать.

Зум знал, каким упрямцем тот может быть. Но еще Зум знал, что любую информацию можно добыть из другого источника, возможно, даже у кого-то из полиции. Так что он сгреб Гаррисона за ворот кофты и подтащил ближе к себе, чтобы прорычать ему на ухо:

— _Молчание — знак согласия_.

И снова Зум бросил Уэллса на пол, от ярости сжимая кулаки, потому что он собирался преподать Уэллсу урок. Потому что урок этот Уэллс запомнит на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Потому что нельзя мешать его, Зума, планам.

***

Как врач, он знал способы причинить человеку сильнейшую боль без летального исхода. Это позволяло ему несколько творчески подходить к пыткам — он мог сломать жертву так, чтобы она осталась цела.

Но даже так он сдерживался, потому что это был Гаррисон. В память о старых добрых временах, как говорится. Ничего особенно травмирующего, Гаррисон просто проведет всю ночь, сжавшись в комок и задыхаясь.

Когда Зум наконец пресытился криками, он снял маску и присел рядом с Гаррисоном, легко улыбаясь, как часто делал раньше.

— Ну как, Гарри? Достаточно ли я теперь _«человечен»_?

Гаррисон сплюнул сгусток крови. Зум только один раз ударил его по голове, рассек правую бровь, так что решил, что Гаррисон просто прикусил язык где-то в процессе.

Вздохнув, Генри наклонился, чтобы осмотреть рану на брови.

— Если хочешь, я могу зашить.

Гаррисон ожидаемо отвернулся и хрипло сказал:

— Не трогай меня.

— Ну, ну, — предостерег его Генри. — Не волнуйся. Думаю, мы за сегодня друг другу уже достаточно надоели. Я только скажу тебе кое-что, и ты свободен.

Привычка Гаррисона не отвечать ему уже начинала раздражать, но после стольких прелестных звуков, вырывавшихся изо рта Гаррисона, Генри мог понять, почему тот решил молчать.

— Знаешь, все, что мы с тобой начали? — Генри щелкнул пальцами прямо перед лицом Уэллса. — Нам еще многое предстоит сделать. Как только я убью Флэша, я вернусь за тобой. Сам должен понимать, что лучше тебе со мной сотрудничать.

— Иди к черту, — прошипел Гаррисон, показав окровавленные зубы.

— _Увидимся_ , — Генри снова надел маску и выпрямился.

Гаррисон еще что-то кричал ему вслед, но звуки его голоса растворились в реве ветра.

Генри рассмеялся и побежал, думая, похожа ли Джесси Уэллс на своего отца.

***

Несмотря на все его усилия, Флэшу удавалось избегать его месяцами. И при этом он еще умудрялся сражаться с полчищами металюдей.

К сожалению, это могло означать только одно: Джей Гаррик становился сильнее. И, разумеется, Зум постепенно начал слабеть, даже после всех многочисленных побед над Флэшем.

Он даже начал волноваться, что никогда не сможет убить его.

Но все изменилось в ночь, когда небо разверзлось над его головой, пока он нависал над своим поверженным врагом. Секунды отделяли Зума от возможности вырвать его печенку, но Генри смотрел вверх, в бурлящее безумие, в эпицентр урагана из клубящихся туч, обрамлявших портал в неизведанное.

Зум был словно загипнотизирован открывшимися видениями, неотличимыми от реальности, прямо как в тот самый день: его красавица-жена, зовущая на помощь, оказавшись в клетке из молний, и маленький сын, стоящий на пороге кухни и отчаянно желающий хоть что-то сделать.

И только когда сгустки света направились в сторону Барри, Генри смог разглядеть две двигающиеся фигуры, одну в желтом костюме, другую — в красном. И это было великолепное зрелище, потому что наконец он увидел их — убийц — людей, что уничтожили его семью…

Очарованный разворачивающейся сценой, он не заметил, как Гаррик начал ускользать, пока его тело не засосало в пустоту в небе. Генри запаниковал и попытался дотянуться до него, но не успел. Джей Гаррик исчез.

И червоточина закрылась.

Централ Сити застыл в тишине.

Но Зум все еще мог чувствовать Гаррика… и еще одного спидстера, одного из тех двух убийц, что обитали по ту сторону. И он до него доберется. И Зум его убьет.

И Генри Аллен наконец отомстит.

***

_А потом всё изменилось. Уже не я ему позволяла — он брал, трогал, хватал. Я отталкивала, кричала, уворачивалась, но, как я уже говорила, — это хреновая игра, и он больше не хотел играть по правилам._

_— Taylor Rhodes, Sixteenth Notes: The Breaking of the Rose-Colored Glasses  
_

Внутри него жило нечто, словно он был избранным, словно у его жалкой жизни была великая цель, словно он еще мог отомстить...

Потом над ним развезлись небеса, и он взглянул на клубящееся безумие.

И там он увидел центр вселенной.

***

Он еще не знал своего врага, только чувствовал. Его контроль над спидфорсом был достаточно силен, чтобы в нужный момент обратить поток, но спидфорс всегда сопротивлялся, проверял его на прочность, пытаясь дотянуться до человека с другой стороны...

Единственным утешением было то, что Джей Гаррик, похоже, раз и навсегда потерял связь с их общей силой. Генри все еще мог чувствовать его, но совсем слабо, словно легкую рябь вместо бурного потока энергии. Гаррик в очередной раз показал себя трусом и отказался от своих сил, медленно исчезая под поверхностью воды.

Джей Гаррик больше не был Флэшем.

Это имя теперь принадлежало _Другому_ , юноше в красном, который мог свободно оббежать всю вселенную и творить все, что пожелает. Сквозь порталы между двумя реальностями Генри смотрел на этого любопытного мальчишку и его параллельный мир, изучая зеркальное отражение своего Централ Сити. Город был другим, но металюди неизменно оставались преступниками. И _этот_ Флэш тоже был героем столетия, провозглашенным рыцарем справедливости.

Но вот другого _Зума_ там не было.

В том мире _никто_ не мог противостоять Флэшу.

***

Поначалу он был в ярости.

Он хотел встретиться с этим Флэшем лицом к лицу и понять, какую роль тот сыграл в смерти его жены и сына, но притяжение между ними было слишком сильным. Весь первый месяц после того, как Генри нашел мелкие порталы, он чувствовал, как спидфорс пытается утянуть его на другую сторону, чтобы коснуться своего нового обожаемого сына. Сопротивляться этому зову было мучительно, но Генри еще не мог встретиться с этим...

Этим _ребенком_.

В свою очередь, его начали мучить собственные ошибки, _страх_... Но без Джея Гаррика в его мире наконец наступил покой, и он снова мог здраво мыслить. Он больше не колебался, когда нужно было бежать. Теперь он был в состоянии побороть своих демонов.

Теперь он мог в полной мере контролировать свои способности. И мог вернуться домой.

Но для этого все еще нужен был Гаррисон.

***

За все месяцы, что они провели вместе, Генри понял, что Гаррисон не был праздным человеком.

Когда жители Централ Сити поняли, что _Флэш_ исчез всерьез, металюди восприняли это как сигнал к перевороту всей жизни города. Какое-то время они правили улицами, издеваясь над полицией и терроризируя мирных граждан, иногда даже устраивали свои маленькие внутренние войны.

Люди стали по-настоящему бояться.

Затем Национальная Гвардия повысила ставки.

СТАР Лабс снабдили их модифицированным оружием, которое по большей части было изготовлено специально для борьбы с определенными металюдьми. Как оказалось, Гаррисон Уэллс знал слабости почти каждого преступника. Он был настоящим богом среди простых людей, единственным, кто обладал силой, превосходящей сверхъестественную.

Гаррисон даже о нем не забыл.

Генри стал меньше появляться на улицах после того, как Флэш исчез с лица земли, но собирать информацию о порталах не прекратил. Один он обнаружил сам, в парке, когда тот только начал появляться, расцветать на его глазах, чтобы потом показать в своих недрах речные доки. Именно этот портал Генри думал использовать для перемещения на другую сторону, когда нечто приземлилось за его спиной на влажную траву.

Потом это нечто кликнуло, и весь мир поглотил огонь.

Тысяча крошечных иголок впилась в тело Генри, вонзаясь еще глубже, когда он повернулся, чтобы осмотреть загадочную коробку. Три вооруженных человека медленно приближались к нему, целясь ему в голову и требуя, чтобы он сдался.

Генри побежал.

Одно это уже было самым настоящим подвигом. Иголки продолжали погружаться в его плоть, пока он не добрался до убежища и не прошел сквозь дверь, вибрируя изо всех сил. Каким-то чудом иглы остались в двери. Тогда он упал на колени, истекая кровью и крича в агонии...

Давно уже никому не удавалось ранить его так сильно.

Конечно же, это была заслуга Гаррисона Уэллса.

***

За все месяцы, что они провели вместе, Генри узнал, что Гаррисон не из тех, кто боится рисковать.

И иногда Гаррисону приходилось из-за этого страдать.

Не секрет, что основатель СТАР Лабс был еще и человеком, ответственным за борьбу с преступностью, но его нежелание покидать город, как уже сделали многие другие влиятельные жители, привело его к концу. Генри нашел его, когда он поднимался по лестнице в 52 полицейском участке и увлеченно говорил с капитаном Сингхом. Двое мужчин в ужасе остановились, увидев перед собой личного демона Централ Сити.

— _Мученик ли ты, Гаррисон Уэллс?_

Несмотря на первоначальный шок, Гаррисон не собирался сбегать. Он просто холодно посмотрел на Генри в ответ и сказал:

— Я так понимаю, все зависит от того, что ты собираешься со мной делать.

Дэвид Сингх выхватил пистолет.

Боковым зрением Генри видел, как другие офицеры начали на них оборачиваться.

Но Генри уже двигался, хватал Гаррисона и несся по лестнице, улицам, превращаясь на ходу в луч света, в очередную игру воображения, если только не присматриваться.

И Гаррисон Уэллс, как и все готовые на риск люди, вынужден будет отвечать за свою самонадеянность очень и очень долго...

***

— Собираешься убить меня там, где все началось? — голос Гаррисона звучал как будто пресыщенно. — Попахивает клише, тебе не кажется?

Генри притащил его обратно в СТАР Лабс. Не в их старый уютный подвальчик, а в само кольцо ускорителя, в саму колыбель чудес Гаррисона Уэллса. Иногда в кольце проводился ремонт и проверки оборудования для предотвращения любых накладок, но когда они еще были командой, Гаррисон держал ускоритель выключенным, чтобы иметь возможность модифицировать его для их маленького эксперимента. И Генри подозревал, что с момента их «ссоры» Гаррисон едва ли хоть раз зашел сюда.

Генри присоединился к нему на огороженной площадке с видом на кольцевую трубу и снял маску.

— Я знаю, что мои обещания мало что для тебя значат после всего, но я не собираюсь тебя убивать.

— _Если_ я завершу доработки для ускорителя?

Генри покачал головой.

— Нет, вообще не собираюсь, Гаррисон. Но вот _качество_ твоей жизни с этого момента и до запуска ускорителя частиц зависит исключительно от твоего желания сотрудничать.

— Я больше не собираюсь тебе помогать, — оскалился Гаррисон.

— Сейчас ты так думаешь, но тебе придется, — Генри потянулся к нему, пальцами зарываясь в волосы чуть выше шеи, чтобы потянуть его за пряди, резко наклоняя голову назад. — Люди имеют свойство переоценивать свою способность переносить боль. Если будешь испытывать мое терпение, то совсем скоро узнаешь, что ничем от других не отличаешься.

Гаррисон поднял обе руки в попытке оттолкнуть Генри, но он был так же слаб, как и все остальные, напрасно сражаясь, и Генри еще сильнее потянул его за волосы, чтобы доказать свою правоту.

— Я не хочу навредить тебе еще сильнее, — признался Генри. — Но я сделаю _все_ , что в моих силах, чтобы ты закончил начатое нами. Ты даже не представляешь, что я могу с тобой сделать...

Генри уже убедился, что Гаррисон был достаточно напуган, но в то же время видел в его глазах огонь, горящее упрямство и невысказанную ярость, так похожие на те, что питали воспаленные фантазии Генри о свободе и мести.

Гаррисон смело посмотрел ему в глаза и сказал:

— Вот чем ты все это время занимался, а, Генри? Осваивал тонкое искусство пыток?

Почему-то этот маленький мятеж вызвал у Генри улыбку.

— Действительно, — ответил он. — Можно даже сказать, что я очень много практиковался.

***

Гаррисон не совсем понимал важность этого заявления, пока Генри не взял его с собой в одно из убежищ в доках.

Три заброшенных склада стояли стенка в стенку в дальнем западном конце доков и когда-то принадлежали старой рыбной компании, которая обанкротилась в восьмидесятых. Мафия еще долго использовала эти склады в качестве основной базы и даже превратила офисы на верхних этажах в настоящую тюрьму, поставив там укрепленные двери и решетки на окнах. Но мафиози пришлось покинуть помещения спустя несколько лет — их выкурила полиция. После этого там находились в основном нищие и наркоманы, ищущие тихое местечко, чтобы поширяться или отоспаться, но Генри их всех оттуда выгнал за один день.

Полиция еще об этом не знала, но местные бездомные стали называть склады не иначе как _«логово демона»_.

Единственный плюс наличия предыдущих жильцов был в том, что они оставили здесь какую-никакую мебель. Даже если Генри мог целыми днями брать энергию из спидфорса, не заботясь о нуждах смертных, возвращение в предыдущий медленный ритм жизни выматывало и требовало огромного количества пищи и отдыха. Он был благодарен за маленький холодильник, который стоял в углу самой большой комнаты, и за переносную печку, что была рядом с ним. И за старый кран и аварийный химический душ в импровизированном туалете у двери. Кроме этого, у него еще была маленькая двуспальная кровать, приколоченная к полу и открывавшая вид на реку через окно. Именно к этой кровати теперь был за лодыжку пристегнут Гаррисон.

Старая запекшаяся кровь на наручнике привлекла его внимание:

— Кто был твоим последним гостем?

— Диетолог.

Гаррисон выразил все свое презрение лицом и больше не сказал ни слова.

По правде говоря, Генри надоело тратить время на кражу еды и пакетов для внутривенного питания. Именно поэтому он забрал себе технику из частной лаборатории питания на окраинах Кистоун Сити и шантажировал местных работников, чтобы они нашли способ решения его маленькой проблемки. В конечном итоге они создали высококалорийный протеиновый батончик, который по вкусу был хуже тюремной баланды. Но батончики эти были именно тем, что нужно. Генри мог съесть два за день и совершенно не чувствовать голода.

Он подобрал пустую бутыль из-под молока, наполнил ее водой из крана и бросил Гаррисону.

— Это питьевая, — сказал он. — Если нужно, цепь дотянется до крана, но не дальше, так что лучше просто полежи, расслабься и постарайся сам себе не навредить, пока я не вернусь.

— Это все? — пробормотал Гаррисон, кладя бутыль себе между ног и тут же пиная ее под кровать. Он нахмурился, услышав тихий звон, и обнаружил пустое ведро.

— Я надеюсь, для чего оно, объяснять не нужно, — заметил Генри, пока шел к выходу. — И последнее: если ты попробуешь вырвать кран или шланг и использовать как оружие, то я тебя им же и изобью.

— Так вот что она пыталась сделать.

Генри остановился.

Гаррисону не обязательно было причинять ему физическую боль, но вот легкость, с которой тот говорил о поле его последнего пленника, очень взволновала Генри.

Спустя мгновение Гаррисон понял причину его молчания, поэтому взмахнул рукой и сказал:

— Она очень сильно брызгалась Шанель. Ты ее что, только выпустил?

Вздохнув, Генри натянул маску, прежде чем погрузиться в воды спидфорса.

— _Я скоро вернусь_.

— Определенно надеюсь, что нет, — резко ответил Гаррисон.

Позабавленный, Зум его покинул.

***

— У-умоляю... _пожалуйста_ , отпустите меня.

Несмотря на просьбу, бездомный продолжал стоять на коленях там, где Зум его поставил перед очередным порталом в проулке недалеко от колледжа Централ Сити. Раздраженный, Зум протянул руку, чтобы схватить мужчину за ворот старой замызганной рубахи, и рывком поднял его на ноги, толкая к порталу.

Уже очень давно он понял, что его приближение стабилизирует порталы, превращая их в приглашающе открытые двери в непознанное безумие, притаившееся с другой стороны. Иногда тяга была слишком сильна, и Генри боялся, что однажды не выстоит и путешествие сквозь портал станет билетом в один конец.

Генри не знал даже, насколько стабильны были эти порталы, потому что показанные в них отражения другого мира всегда были очень короткими и расплывчатыми. Они как будто дразнили Генри, манили его подойти еще ближе...

Как и ожидалось, бездомный отшатнулся от полупрозрачной волны, ставшей в их реальности искажением воздуха, закручивающимся вокруг себя, как извивающаяся змея, и вскрикнул:

— Что за херня?!

— _Твой единственный шанс на побег_ , — Зум наклонился вперед, кончиками когтистых перчаток поглаживая пульсации света, отчего портал подернулся рябью и засветился еще ярче, а дыра посреди портала начала показывать очертания очень похожего проулка из другого мира.

Будто загипнотизированный, мужчина подошел на шаг ближе.

— Чего тебе нужно от меня?

— _Пройди сквозь него на другую сторону. Если сделаешь — я не буду тебя преследовать_.

Генри сглотнул, и мужчина сделал еще один шаг. Но он остановился, как только портал начал колыхаться и терять очертания.

— П-просто... пройти сквозь вот это?

Терпение Зума кончилось, и он втолкнул мужчину внутрь.

И тот исчез.

Зум мог слышать его крики, доносившиеся будто издалека, пока они окончательно не исчезли, и осталось только мерцающее изображение пустой аллеи по другую сторону портала.

Разочарованный, Зум ослабил контроль над искажением реальности и резко развернулся.

Нехотя он признал, что и здесь ему может понадобиться помощь Уэллса.

***

Как и ожидалось, Гаррисон провел свои первые дни в плену в молчаливом протесте против плана Генри по модификации ускорителя, но жестокое избиение сделало его более сговорчивым. Как только Гаррисон научился слушаться его команд, Генри понял, что может позволить ему некоторую степень свободы. Например, ежедневную газету и бритву, если только Генри сам будет наблюдать за тем, как тот бреется. В общем, просто повседневные вещи, чтобы Гаррисон, наконец, осознал, что все свое обозримое будущее он проведет здесь вместе с Генри и ему же будет лучше жить с некоторыми удобствами.

Дни Гаррисон проводил в одиночестве, зарывшись в схемы и свои старые корявые заметки и пытаясь найти лучший источник топлива, чем в прошлый раз, когда запуск ускорителя в СТАР Лабс закончился коротким замыканием. Генри же в это время искал новые порталы и проверял их естественную стабильность. Он не был точно уверен, но иногда казалось, будто желание пройти сквозь портал становилось сильнее при приближении Флэша.

Генри было интересно, мог ли тот сам его чувствовать.

Ночами Генри поглядывал за работой Гаррисона в служебных коридорах под ускорителем, наблюдая, как тот устанавливал новое отделение для топливного элемента. Это было тяжело сделать незаметно, потому что приходилось выключать все питание в секторе, и из-за этого большая часть работы проходила под яркими лучами переносных ламп. Но Гаррисон действовал точно и сосредоточенно, и именно это в нем Генри и нравилось: его способность взять собственную судьбу в свои руки. Да и следить за ним почти не требовалось, даже если Гаррисон отказывался с ним говорить, ограничиваясь краткими _«да»_ или _«нет»_.

Всё изменилось, когда однажды кто-то наверху решил щелкнуть выключателем.

Каким-то образом Гаррисон понял, что происходит, гораздо раньше Генри. Наверное, он услышал низкое гудение в резко потемневшем коридоре и попытался выпутаться из проводов, торчащих из панели, над которой он работал.

Флуоресцентные огни над ними засияли как раз после того, как Генри схватил Гаррисона за руку и от греха подальше толкнул под арку, которая в этой ситуации могла стать для него могилой.

Гаррисон сидел на полу, облокотившись о левую ногу Генри, и глубоко вдыхал.

— Господи Боже...

Генри надел на себя маску и уставился на плавно изгибающийся коридор, прислушиваясь...

Шаги.

Гаррисон тоже их слышал. В панике он схватил Генри за руку, пока тот не успел двинуться, глядя на него широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал он. — Никто не знает, что мы здесь. Они не могли узнать.

Сам не зная, как поступить, Генри решил ему поверить. Гаррисон каждую ночь взламывал систему безопасности лаборатории, чтобы камеры не могли зафиксировать их пребывание, потому что последнее, что ему хотелось видеть, — это Зум, убивающий его охранников.

Генри вздохнул, затем заменил настенную панель и взял прожектор одной рукой, прежде чем схватить Гаррисона другой. Он бросился к перекрестку, повернул налево, вжал Гаррисона в небольшую нишу и стал ждать их незваного гостя.

Даже двух гостей, как оказалось.

— ...ут не так холодно, как должно быть, — говорил один из них, пока они оба шли по коридору. — Сам увидишь, когда придем.

— Утечка?

— Да нет, вроде.

Гаррисон резко втянул в себя воздух. Он понимал, что если эти люди сейчас обернутся, то обнаружат их.

Но они не обернулись.

Они прошли прямо, даже не подозревая о грозившей им опасности.

Гаррисон закрыл глаза и прислонился к стене.

После того, как голоса двух мужчин затихли в темноте, Генри снова стянул с себя маску и спросил:

— О какой утечке они говорили?

— О жидком гелии, который мы используем для охлаждения сверхпроводника, — объяснил Гаррисон, снимая очки, чтобы протереть стекла. — И там _нет_ никакой утечки. Я знаю, в чем проблема, поверь... И она далеко не единственная, которую придется исправить.

— Если бы ты мне объяснил, то я бы мог ускорить процесс.

Его предложение вызвало у Гаррисона лишь смех.

— Когда дело дойдет до физической работы, я тебя позову, но такое ты за день не изучишь. Просто оставь мне всю тонкую работу.

Кивнув, Генри обхватил Гаррисона, и за семь секунд они добрались обратно в импровизированную тюрьму.

Гаррисон раздраженно оттолкнул его.

— А не мог бы ты предупреждать, прежде чем так сделать? Ты даже не представляешь, как это больно.

— Удивишься, если я скажу, что ты первый человек, который высказал свое мнение по этому вопросу? — учитывая историю их отношений, Генри решил простить Гаррисону его поведение.

— Я сомневаюсь, что кто-либо рискнул бы «высказать свое мнение», — пробормотал Гаррисон, присаживаясь на кровать, и потер затылок рукой. — В конце концов, тебе и на мое мнение было плевать...

Генри начал снимать перчатки.

— Знаешь, а ведь за маленьким исключением в виде Флэша я всегда прислушивался к твоим советам. Кто знает, может, если бы ты не игнорировал меня все эти месяцы, этого всего можно было избежать...

— Ты не посмеешь свалить на меня всю вину, — с каждым днем Гаррисону удавалось ярче передать степень своей ненависти через взгляд. Тот, которым он сверлил Генри сейчас, даже впечатлял.

— Как раз наоборот, Гарри, это все из-за тебя. Это ты породил весь ужас, что обрушился на Централ Сити. И теперь невинные люди страдают из-за твоей ошибки.

После этих слов Гаррисон будто сломался. Он наклонился и уперся локтями в колени, уставившись на землю; он словно закрылся в каком-то безопасном мирке внутри своей головы.

Генри уже надоело спорить, поэтому он встал и закрепил оковы на щиколотках Гаррисона, прежде чем исчезнуть из комнаты. Внизу была еще одна кровать, в которой он при необходимости спал, но этой ночью сон не шел к нему.

Вместо этого он долго смотрел на звездное небо в окне, пытаясь до мельчайших деталей вспомнить, какими были Барри и Нора.

***

Гаррисон продолжал работать над ускорителем.

Генри не оставлял своих экспериментов с порталами. Всего он нашел штук пять, раскиданных между городами-близнецами. Со временем он даже научился стабилизировать их на более продолжительное время.

У него все еще не получалось отправить хоть кого-нибудь через портал.

— Пожалуйста! У меня есть дочь! — проскулила его очередная подопытная крыса. Как и все остальные, женщина была одета в лохмотья, измазана в грязи; в общем, скучать по ней никто не собирался.

— _Без тебя ей будет только лучше_.

Женщина зарыдала и упала на колени, и Генри схватил ее за руку, бросая в портал.

И, как и все предыдущие подопытные, она исчезла в бездне; ее крик стоял у него в ушах до тех пор, пока она не перестала существовать, разбившись на молекулы.

Разочарованный, Генри закрыл портал и отправился на поиски новой жертвы.

***

Гаррисон закончил первый этап ремонта трубы месяца за два. Вторая часть его маленького плана включала в себя сборку топливного элемента, который, как он сказал Генри, требовал огромного количества разнообразных химикатов и устройств из «Меркури Лабс».

— Ты сможешь собрать этот элемент здесь? — спросил Генри. Их еще два раза чуть не поймали в ускорителе, и ему порядком надоело позорно сбегать.

Гаррисон, сидевший на кровати, скрестив ноги, взглянул на гниющее дерево пола, на выкрашенные в граффити стены и сказал:

— Я буду работать с летучими химическими веществами, так что мой ответ зависит от того, насколько тебе нравится этот уютный склад.

Генри ухмыльнулся.

Гаррисон в ответ нахмурился.

— Прости, я тебя... _забавляю?_

— Всегда, — и сказав это, Генри тут же умчался прочь, несколько запоздало задаваясь вопросом, насколько аккуратно нужно переносить эти «летучие химические вещества».

***

Как только он все собрал, Генри отнес материалы в единственное место, которое, как он знал, могло послужить Гаррисону.

Несколько раздраженный взгляд Гаррисона словно говорил ему, что тот так не думает. Неприятно удивленный тон голоса Гаррисона эту мысль только подтверждал:

— Я так рад, что ты выбрал именно это место...

— Ну мы ведь уже знаем, что оно может выдержать взрыв, — произнес Генри, с любовью поглаживая свою старую беговую дорожку. — И тут нет никакой охраны, так что, почему бы и нет?

— А что насчет заброшенной станции метро? — тихо пробормотал Гаррисон себе под нос и добавил еще пару слов, которые Генри не расслышал, потому что Гаррисон пропал из виду за беговой дорожкой.

Из любопытства Генри в мгновение ока переместился к нему и остановился рядом, наконец рассмотрев, что его так увлекло.

Это был еще один портал. Больше, чем остальные, но это все еще была вихрящаяся энергия, сначала полупрозрачная, но ставшая темно-синей, когда Генри подошел ближе.

— Потрясающе, — сказал Гаррисон.

— Тебе не страшно? — удивленно спросил Генри.

— А должно быть? — Гаррисон бросил на него один единственный взгляд и снова отвернулся к порталу. — _Ты_ , очевидно, не боишься. К тому же, оно реагирует на тебя, так что я сейчас просто предположу, что ты уже такое встречал...

Генри предполагал, что этот разговор рано или поздно случится, так что просто подошел к порталу и коснулся его кончиками пальцев. Он среагировал на прикосновение иначе, чем другие: открылся гораздо быстрее и шире.

На секунду они увидели отражение комнаты с другой стороны, и Генри успел разглядеть только множество дверей и лифт, прежде чем портал снова замерцал синим.

Гаррисон сделал шаг ближе, зачарованный, и остановился, только когда Генри положил руку ему на грудь.

— Именно так выглядела эта комната до взрыва. Это параллельная вселенная? Ты уже проходил сквозь порталы?

— Я еще не пробовал, — тихо признался Генри.

— Но ты думал об этом, — предположил Гаррисон, и в его глазах снова засиял тот же свет, что и раньше, когда он был чем-то взволнован или феноменально зол на Генри.

До этого момента Генри даже не осознавал, как ему не хватало этого взгляда.

— Ты должен был видеть и другие порталы, — продолжил Гаррисон, складывая факты в цельную картину быстрее, чем Генри того ожидал. — Расскажи мне все.

Сначала Генри собирался сказать ему «нет» и просто уйти и заняться наконец работой, но Гаррисон впервые был так расслаблен и открыт рядом с ним после их ссоры, и Генри был совсем не прочь немного отдохнуть от их вечных споров.

— Приготовься, — вздохнув, сказал он. И тут же понес их обоих обратно на склад.

***

В конце концов он рассказал Гаррисону обо всем.

Ну, кроме тех бездомных, но даже так он все же вставил немного полуправды.

— Так вот чем ты занимался днем? — спросил Гаррисон, прежде чем набрать еще одну ложку супа. Они сидели за крошечным столом, который притащил Генри. Гаррисон закатал рукава свитера, и Генри внезапно понял, сколько же веса тот потерял: кофта на нем висела. — Ты игрался с порталами?

— Да, — ответил Генри. — Я пытался бросать туда разные предметы, но они просто исчезали. Я уже начинаю думать, что это не настоящие порталы...

— Но они стабилизируются при твоем приближении, — отметил Гаррисон, — может, тебе нужно проходить сквозь них вместе с тем, что ты хочешь перенести на другую сторону. Ты хоть руку пытался туда засунуть?

Генри покачал головой.

— Нет, потому что порталы как будто пытаются меня засосать. Честно, я думаю, что первое же такое путешествие может оказаться последним, — когда Гаррисон попытался спрятать ухмылку за еще одной ложкой супа, Генри добавил:  
— А ты бы только радовался, правда же?

— Мои желания роли не играют. Важно то, что ты не говоришь мне, почему так носишься с этими порталами.

— Я все тебе объясню, но сейчас я хочу узнать, чего ты хочешь, Гаррисон, — Генри наклонился к нему, опираясь на столешницу локтями. — Я знаю, в последние месяцы я был для тебя скорее тюремщиком, но ты уже наверняка понял, что я все еще хочу быть твоим другом. Во всяком случая, я надеюсь, что ты понял...

Гаррисон аккуратно опустил ложку на стол рядом с тарелкой.

— Я заметил, ты больше не предпринимаешь попыток шантажировать меня жизнью моей дочери. Если опустить рукоприкладство, я смею предположить, что это твой способ показать, что ты заинтересован в сохранении доброжелательных отношений между нами. По крайней мере, больше, чем этого хочу я...

— И почему же ты не хочешь?

— Потому что ты убил Джея Гаррика.

По лицу Генри медленно расползлась улыбка.

— Я его не убивал.

Гаррисон удивленно моргнул, затем наклонил голову к плечу и спросил:

— Но он все равно мертв? Что случилось с его телом?

— Вообще-то он жив, просто больше не обладает силами, — уточнил Генри. — Его засосало в ту... _штуку_. Не знаю, как она называется.

— Сингулярность.

— Ну да... а что такое сингулярность?

— Это когда, — ответил Гаррисон низким голосом, стремительно бледнея, — ты пытаешься открыть червоточину и _терпишь неудачу_.

Генри почувствовал, как напряглось все его тело.

— Ты спрашивал, чего я хочу, — продолжил Гаррисон. — Так вот: _прекратить_ это все. Просто... прекратить. Если мы попытаемся открыть червоточину, как те идиоты с другой стороны, то мы можем уничтожить все живое в обоих мирах.

— Я не могу, — ответил Генри. — И эти «идиоты» из другого мира все еще живы, так что ты не можешь просто предполагать, что это не сработает.

— Они сделали не одну, а несколько дыр между нашими реальностями. Уж не знаю, что тебе на уроках физики в школе рассказывали, но наша вселенная сейчас не очень-то стабильна.

— Тогда я выясню, в чем они ошиблись. Я отправлюсь в их мир и узнаю, как они смогли совершить путешествие во времени.

— Ты ведь даже не знаешь, зачем они создавали эту червоточину. Они ведь могли пытаться попасть _сюда_.

— Нет. Когда появилась сингулярность, я _видел_ , что произошло. Кто-то отправился назад во времени, в ту ночь, когда умерли Нора и Барри. Они были там, эти убийцы, они...

Генри поднялся из-за стола, внезапно чувствуя себя разбитым. Он закрыл глаза и провел руками по волосам. Он все еще мог видеть их обоих: Нору, запертую в клетке из света, и маленького Барри, зовущего на помощь. Они были так напуганы. И он _до сих пор_ не знал, что те два монстра сделали с его сыном или его телом...

Он чуть не закричал из-за образов, наполнивших его голову.

— Убийцы? — мягко уточнил Гаррисон.

Генри глубоко вдохнул. И еще раз. Только тогда он открыл глаза и сказал:  
— Да... их там было двое, оба такие же быстрые, как я. Когда я смотрю сквозь порталы, то иногда могу чувствовать, что один из них все еще жив. В его мире он — «Флэш».

— И ты думаешь, что тебя затягивает в порталы из-за него?

— Спидфорс тянется к нему, _тянет меня_ к нему.

— Учитывая, что ты мне рассказал о балансе сил между тобой и Гарриком, можно предположить, что спидфорсу нужны как минимум два человека, — сказал Гаррисон. — Смерть того другого спидстера и потеря сил Гарриком должно быть стали причиной существования этих разрывов между мирами. В таком случае, я вынужден попросить тебя не идти за этим Флэшем.

— Знаешь, а ведь он там герой... Убил маленького мальчика пятнадцать лет назад, но никто, кроме меня, этого не знает. А он ловит воришек, строит мосты и бегает по городу так, словно он дар Божий, — глаза жгло, и он знал, что сейчас заплачет. — Меня от этого тошнит...

Гаррисон снял очки и потер переносицу. Затем тихо спросил:

— Ты видел, что они сделали с твоим сыном?

— ... Нет.

— Может быть, этот человек, который спасает людей в своем городе, той ночью пытался спасти и твою семью?

— Нет. Я видел _их обоих_ в моем собственном доме в ту самую ночь, видел, как они окружили мою жену и погнались за моим сыном. Мою семью никто не спас.

— Понимаю... — Гаррисон надел очки. — Я не собираюсь делать вид, будто полностью осознаю твое горе, но я все же попрошу тебя подумать над тем, что может произойти, если ты вмешаешься в жизнь другого мира.

— Тебя должен волновать только ускоритель, — Генри вытер слезы рукой, чувствуя унижение от демонстрации собственной слабости. Он не плакал уже много лет. — Я разберусь с Флэшем так, как посчитаю нужным.

— Ладно, как скажешь. Я все равно не смогу тебя остановить... Но у меня остался последний вопрос, — Гаррисон вздохнул.

Генри устало взмахнул рукой, показывая, что слушает.

— Чем сейчас занимается Гаррик? Он пытался вернуться в наш мир?

— Без понятия. Один раз я видел его в портале, но не знаю, в курсе ли он о них вообще.

Почему-то Генри не хватило духу сказать ему, что их доморощенный герой не сделал ни единой попытки использовать спидфорс с тех пор, как очнулся в другом мире. Что он полностью замкнулся в себе от страха...

Как истинный трус.

***

Гаррисон устроил два пожара за первую неделю пребывания в их старой лаборатории.

Ненамеренно, конечно.

Слава богу, Гаррисон отдельно отметил, что ему понадобится шесть-семь огнетушителей, одним из которых сейчас тушил маленький пожар на своем столе. Генри забавляло наблюдать за ним со стула из другого конца комнаты, листая вчерашнюю газету.

— Если сможешь ничего больше не поджечь за сегодня, Гаррисон, то по пути домой куплю тебе мороженое.

— Замолчи, — пробормотал Гаррисон, осматривая устроенный им беспорядок.

— ... Помочь?

Гаррисон ничего не ответил, только выразительно посмотрел на Генри и вернулся к работе.

Генри пожал плечами и продолжил читать.

Насколько он мог судить, порядок постепенно возвращался в Централ Сити. Металюди снова уходили в подполье, потому что полиция, благодаря усилиям Гаррисона, была лучше приспособлена для сражения с ними. Но «The Citizen» все еще оплакивал исчезновение Уэллса. Самая популярная теория гласила, что он был убит в день своего похищения, хотя его дочь заявляла, что не верила в смерть отца... _не могла_ поверить в смерть, пока не найдут тело...

Генри очень хорошо понимал, через что она сейчас проходила, но ей не придется волноваться за жизнь своего отца, ведь его исчезновение не было окутано мраком, в отличие от пропажи Барри.

Как только Гаррисон закончит свою работу, Генри его отпустит.

***

Генри не мог не думать о порталах.

В конце концов, он набрался храбрости пройти сквозь один из них. На самом деле, его к этому подтолкнуло последнее видение параллельного Централ Сити: там проходило какое-то празднество, везде висели красные и желтые шарики, и логотип с золотой молнией был на всех поверхностях...

В ярости Генри прыгнул в портал...

... и аккуратно приземлился с другой стороны.

Сначала ощущения от перехода вскружили ему голову. Он, казалось, стал сильнее от близости к Флэшу этого мира, но в то же время он чувствовал, как теряет связь со своим собственным миром, а его влияние на портал истончается с каждой секундой.

Так что он забежал обратно, пока не стало слишком поздно, и что-то будто тянуло его назад, опутывало и валило на землю, пытаясь не дать ему вернуться туда, откуда он был родом.

Каким-то образом он выжил. Генри упал на асфальт грязного переулка, пытаясь отдышаться и думая, а не спровоцировал ли он только что конец света...

Быстрый взгляд на портал позволил понять, что тот снова был закрыт. Земля не дрожала, а в небе над головой не бурлила воронка.

Жизнь шла своим чередом.

И было очевидно, что Генри Аллен был волен приходить и уходить, когда ему заблагорассудится.

***

Гаррисон работал, как сумасшедший.

На полу рядом со столом была растущая стопка бумаг, заполненных диаграммами и вычислениями — все свое время Гаррисон проводил, закопавшись в них. Хотя иногда он словно выгорал изнутри и терялся в мыслях, как, например, сейчас, и просто смотрел в маленькие листки, исписанные цифрами.

Надеясь вывести его из транса, Генри сел с противоположной стороны стола и в шутку спросил:

— Может, тебе калькулятор нужен?

Если бы взглядом можно было убивать...

Но на Генри такое не действовало, поэтому Гаррисон отвернулся и, снова уставившись в блокнот, продолжил считать.

— Я не могу себе позволить облажаться.

— Мы не облажаемся.

— Ты не можешь этого знать, — Гаррисон внимательно на него посмотрел. — На той стороне я видел СТАР Лабс, лабораторию, которую я основал вместе с женой. И теперь не могу перестать задаваться вопросом, был ли как-то мой двойник ответственен за появление сингулярности...

— Тогда не торопись, — Генри сам посмотрел в блокнот, но записи в нем имели смысл только для гениального ума Уэллса.

— Но какой у меня есть выбор? — резко ответил он. — Либо я заканчиваю как можно скорее, либо ты идешь в другое измерение и начинаешь терроризировать невинных людей.

— Мы не знаем, так ли он невинен.

— Я дал тебе повод для сомнений, да?

Генри осторожно кивнул. Затем он так же медленно потянул блокнот из рук Гаррисона и закрыл его.

Когда Гаррисон удивленно посмотрел на него, Генри сказал:

— Если я пообещаю больше никогда не трогать порталы, ты успокоишься?

Взгляд Гаррисона метнулся от Генри к записной книжке. Наконец он положил карандаш в знак капитуляции.

— Я спокоен.

— Ты одержим.

— Нет, просто запутался.

Генри лениво пролистал страницы в блокноте. Он и половины понять не мог.

— В чем запутался?

— В тебе, — Гаррисон произнес это, будто слова причиняли боль. — Я знаю, что когда-то ты был хорошим человеком, и где-то в глубине души я хочу верить, что так оно и есть даже сейчас, даже после всего, что ты со мной сделал.

Какая-то часть Генри словно согрелась при мысли, что Гаррисон все еще верит в него.

— И что тебя останавливает?

— Твой секрет.

— Какой секрет?

Гаррисон чуть не закатил глаза.

— У меня вообще-то дочь подросток. Я знаю, когда мне пытаются лапшу на уши вешать.

На секунду Генри сковал страх, когда он вспомнил обо всех тех бездомных, которых он отправил в бездну. Он уже и забыл, насколько внимательным мог быть Гаррисон Уэллс... и насколько хорошо тот мог блефовать.

Разум Генри взбунтовался против мысли, что какой-то человек мог его обхитрить. Но ведь это, в конце концов, был Гаррисон, умнейший человек в мире и единственный, кто знал настоящего Генри Аллена. Так что он вздохнул и сказал:

— Я могу проходить сквозь порталы.

Гаррисон смотрел на него одну долгую секунду, впитывая в себя этот маленький кусочек правды.

— И ты попытался найти этого другого Флэша?

— Нет... Я был там всего пару секунд. Не думаю, что могу надолго там оставаться.

Гаррисон медленно кивнул, решив приберечь эту информацию на черный день.

— Учитывая то, что ты мне сейчас сказал, ты все еще собираешься сдержать свое обещание?

— Да, — серьезно ответил Генри.

Так оно и было.

Напряжение заметно покинуло Гаррисона, и он провел рукой по непослушным волосам и упал на стул.

— Спасибо... А теперь не мог бы ты вернуть мой блокнот?

— Нет, — ответил Генри, снова его закрывая. — Над чем бы ты ни работал, это может подождать до завтра. Отдохни.

На удивление, Гаррисон даже не попытался спорить. Просто встал и действительно пошел отдыхать.

Генри продолжил сидеть за столом в тихой задумчивости, пока солнце не взошло за окном и Гаррисон не уснул.

Тогда Генри ушел в свою комнату и растянулся на кровати, сопротивляясь желанию снова отправиться в другой мир...

***

Гаррисон закончил работу над топливным элементом за неделю.

Быстрый осмотр трубы показал, что большую часть неполадок уже исправили работники СТАР Лабс. И Гаррисон заявил, что они уже готовы сами попробовать открыть червоточину.

Генри практически не мог поверить своим ушам.

—То есть можно попробовать уже сегодня?

— Сегодня, завтра — когда хочешь. Но лучше делать это ночью, хотя бы после двух часов, чтобы в кортексе уже точно никого не было.

— Тогда завтра ночью, — решил Генри. В ответ на удивленный взгляд Гаррисона он сказал: — Я не думал, что ты закончишь так быстро. Мне нужно составить план, прежде чем начинать.

— Понимаю.

— И это мне напомнило... — Генри скрестил руки на груди и облокотился на стену коридора. В тусклом свете Гаррисон был похож на призрака: уставший, грустный, исхудалый. Генри было больно от того, что это была его вина. — Я хотел спросить о твоей жене...

— Понимаю, куда ты клонишь... — мягко прервал его Гаррисон, — и, если честно, я тоже об этом подумал, когда мы только заговорили о возможности использования ускорителя. Но я все же попрошу оставить мое прошлое таким, какое оно есть.

— Потому что у тебя все еще есть дочь? — спросил Генри, не понимая, почему Гаррисон отказывался от такой возможности.

— В каком-то смысле да... Если бы ты предложил то же самое Джесси, она бы, скорее всего, точно так же ответила: что она любит свою мать и скучает по ней, но что ее время с ней уже прошло. Мы стали тем, кем являемся, из-за того, что она нас покинула.

— Ты просто человек-загадка, Гаррисон Уэллс, — признал Генри, но он не собирался настаивать. — Может, тогда мы?..

Гаррисон секунду молчал, но потом кивнул и позволил Генри унести себя.

Ни один, ни другой не спали все следующие сутки.

***

Уже стемнело, но они все равно ждали до двух часов ночи, прежде чем вернуться в СТАР Лабс. Гаррисон ненадолго заглянул в свой кабинет, где он, похоже, все еще хранил свою рацию для комм-линка, вшитого в маску Генри, и после этого спустился в кортекс, чтобы инициировать запуск коллайдера.

Когда Генри удостоверился, что Гаррисон был на месте, он пошел в трубу и просто встал там, смотря вглубь туннеля в ожидании сигнала.

— _Меня слышно?_ — послышался голос Гаррисона прямо в ухе.

— Да.

— _У меня все в порядке. К сожалению, я не могу запустить систему без включения тревоги. У тебя будет где-то две минуты, прежде чем охрана вырубит энергию_.

— Я готов.

— _Тогда ладно..._ — внезапно основные лампы мигнули, и включилось запасное освещение. — _Беги, Генри..._

И он побежал.

Он разогнался до двух махов быстрее, чем ожидал. «Три секунды прямого пути, и я смогу поддерживать скорость», — думал он, пробегая круг за кругом. Наконец его разум начал плыть, реальность потеряла свои очертания. В ушах стояли крики Норы и Барри.

Он запоздало отметил, что и сам кричит.

Он упал на пол и прокатился черт знает как далеко, прежде чем остановиться. В глазах все расплывалось, тело будто горело, в голове он все еще слышал крики о помощи.

Он на секунду замер, пока звуки не затихли, и встал на ноги. Он снова попробовал побежать, но продержался метра три, а потом силы внезапно исчезли, боль иглами прошлась по ногам и позвоночнику. Генри почувствовал пустоту, словно если он попытается использовать спидфорс, то скорее просто провалится сквозь землю.

— Что случилось, — выдохнул он.

— _Я забрал твои силы_ , — мягко сказал Гаррисон. — _Ну, почти..._

— ... Что?

— _Прости, Генри, но я не могу позволить тебе это сделать_.

В ярости он снова попытался бежать. Спустя еще несколько метров ему пришлось остановиться, все тело вибрировало от макушки до пяток, пока он не вернул контроль над собой. — Почему нет, черт возьми?!

— _В ту ночь, когда открылась сингулярность, я уже понял, что она означала. И когда я понял, что Гаррик действительно исчез, то решил, что рано или поздно ты придешь и за мной. Открытие червоточины может уничтожить весь мир. Сингулярность была знаком, Генри. Мне правда жаль..._

— Так это была _ловушка_ ?! — Генри чуть не споткнулся от шока.

— _Полгода работы, да, хотя вообще я не рассчитывал, что ты так быстро за мной придешь. Я думал, у меня будет больше времени_.

Генри еще раз попробовал побежать. На этот раз он добрался до двери.

— Ты и полиция... Вы держали меня за дурака...

— _Нет_ , — тихо сказал Гаррисон. — _Вообще-то я хотел сказать капитану Сингху в тот день, когда ты меня схватил. Сейчас он, разумеется, знает, потому что я уже позвонил в полицию, но эта маленькая интрижка всегда была только между нами. Я никогда не пытался тебя унизить_.

Потянувшись к двери, Генри чуть не упал и, шатаясь, зашел в нее. Ему потребовались все силы, что взять себя в руки.

— Ты об этом пожалеешь, — прорычал Генри, прежде чем повернуть в сторону лестницы.  
Ему пришлось остановиться через два пролета. — Я за тобой приду, _сука_. И когда я тебя отсюда вытащу, ты орать будешь...

— _Приходи, вытаскивай, пожалуйста, если тебе сил хватит. Но я не дам тебе использовать мой ускоритель, чтобы изменить время. Это конец, Генри. Твоя семья не заслужила смерти, но ты должен смириться с этим, их больше нет, и ничего с этим не поделаешь_.

Генри ничего не ответил. Глаза затуманила ненависть, по венам словно разлился огонь, давший ему скорость и энергию, и Генри ввалился в помещение кортекса, остановившись в метре от Гаррисона.

Тот резко развернулся, явно напуганный, но, как и всегда, решил не сбегать.

Генри распрямился и встал в полный рост, сделал выверенный шаг вперед и вибрирующим голосом сказал:

— _Когда я с тобой закончу, ты передумаешь. Мы узнаем, где те, с другой стороны, ошиблись. И тогда ты **починишь** ускоритель частиц, Гаррисон, и да поможет мне Бог..._

— Нет, — сказал Гаррисон решительно, и тогда Генри заметил стоящих сзади охранников, один из которых уже выстрелил Генри в грудь парализующим дротиком.

Зум потянулся к Гаррисону, но прошел прямо сквозь него.

И провалился в пол.

В ужасе он потянул на себя всю силу спидфорса и направил ее в ноги, чтоб приземлиться на предыдущем этаже и снова подняться по лестнице. На этот раз он добежал до основного этажа и промчался мимо появившихся полицейских.

Как бы его ни бесила необходимость вот так оставлять Гаррисона, он знал, что еще заставит его поплатиться...

Видимо, ему все-таки придется познакомиться лично с Джесси Уэллс.

***

Ему потребовалось три дня, чтобы восстановиться.

Три чертовых дня агонии.

Иногда он полностью вырубался и просыпался через несколько часов на полу. Его как будто выворачивало наизнанку. В течение этих трех дней он постепенно смирился с тем, что, скорее всего, умрет.

Но он не умер.

Генри не знал, собирался ли Гаррисон просто его покалечить или построил свою машину, чтобы убить его, но не справился. Хуже ему было, только когда его обвинили в убийстве семьи.

Генри ожидал, что Гаррисон додумается уехать из города, пока он сам был недееспособен. Но он ничуть не был удивлен, увидев фотографию Уэллса на первой полосе всех газет, в которых сообщались расплывчатые детали его пребывания в плену и очень подробный рассказ о том, как Уэллс собирался побороть всех металюдей в Централ Сити. Тогда Генри предположил, что тот просто не в состоянии покинуть город, потому что люди нуждались в нем...

Еще оставалась любопытная ситуация с дочкой Гаррисона.

Генри выследил ее у жилого комплекса рядом с колледжем Централ Сити. Она спорила с отцом, закинув за плечо сумку, а рядом стояли два тяжеловооруженных полицейских.

До Генри долетали только обрывки их разговора, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы понять, что происходит...

— ...не собираюсь просто так взять и уехать! — резко сказала девушка, вырывая свою руку у Гаррисона, хотя и смягчилась, глядя на его расстроенное лицо. — Пап... Ты ведь только вернулся. Если ты остаешься, то и я остаюсь.

— Джесси, _пожалуйста_. Ускоритель частиц должен был полностью отнять его силы, но что-то пошло не так. И скоро он придет за нами.

Девушка обернулась на дверь квартиры, затем наклонила голову и взволнованно сказала:

— Ладно, хорошо... Я могу хотя бы взять свои вещи?

— Нет.

Маленькая Джесси Уэллс выглядела совершенно потрясенной, но Гаррисон не дал ей времени. Он взял ее за плечи и вывел на улицу к припаркованной машине.

Разочарованный упущенной возможностью, Генри исчез в переулке.

Рано или поздно Гаррисон допустит ошибку.

***

Понимая, что ему необходимо выяснить, что случилось с червоточиной на другой стороне, прежде чем Гаррисон найдет способ закрывать порталы, Генри решил, что придется отправиться в другой мир скорее рано, чем поздно. Но сначала нужно было разделаться с Флэшем, который, судя по всему, был далеко не легким противником.

Но и Альберт Ротштейн не был слабаком.

Даже при нормальном росте он был сильнее любого человека. А когда он увеличивался в размерах, то росла и его сила, и удар почти двадцатиметрового гиганта мог уничтожить городской квартал. Он был одним из худших врагов Гаррика и одним из самых нелюбимых преступников Национальной Гвардии, которой приходилось разбираться с металюдьми в отсутствие героя.

К счастью, Атом Смэшеру очень приглянулась идея убить Флэша из параллельного мира.

Особенно учитывая, что у Зума в руках было его, Смэшера, сердце.

Если Гаррик постоянно пытался сдерживать свои силы, то Генри постоянно их развивал. В итоге хоть Смэшер и мог сломать Гаррику половину костей одним точным ударом, Генри ему даже коснуться не получалось, потому что тот постоянно вибрировал, стоя на одном месте. Вот почему Ротштейн попытался слиться со стеной, когда однажды ночью Зум приблизился к нему и засунул руку ему в грудь.

— Чего ты от меня хочешь?! — спросил Ротштейн; его голос больше подходил маленькой напуганной девочке, чем такому гиганту.

— _Я хочу, чтобы ты убил Флэша_.

Ротштейн растерянно посмотрел на него.

— Но... ты ведь уже убил его. Мы видели, как вы сражались, а потом он исчез!

— _Есть еще один_.

— Еще?.. Но где?

— _С Другой Стороны_.

Мужчина, напуганный и запутанный, понимал, что нормального ответа от Зума не дождаться, так что просто кивнул и сказал:

— Если я его убью, обещаешь, что отпустишь?

Генри улыбнулся под маской.

— _Даю слово_.

***

Ротштейн провалился.

И не просто провалился, но победа над Атом Смэшером словно что-то изменила в другом Флэше. Генри чувствовал это через их общую силу... Будто эта маленькая победа сделала Флэша _сильнее_.

Соответственно, Зум стал _слабее_.

Действительно, любимый сын...

***

Следующим его кандидатом в убийцы Флэша стал Песочный Демон, Эдди Слик, чья ненависть к Флэшу и вообще всем героям превосходила даже его собственную. Но Генри отказался от плана отправить очередного преступника за Флэшем в пользу подвернувшейся возможности снова вернуть себе Гаррисона Уэллса.

К счастью для Генри, Джесси Уэллс была очень похожа на своего отца.

Гаррисон держал ее под домашним арестом вместе с офицерами полиции уже несколько дней, но она была своевольной и студенткой, и однажды просто выскочила из дома и направилась к машине, пока Гаррисон пытался за ней угнаться.

— Я тебя понимаю, правда, — сказала она, резко поворачиваясь к своему отцу. — Я обещаю, что улечу сегодня же, но я же не знаю, когда снова вернусь в Централ Сити — если вернусь — и мне надо закончить обучение в этом году, так что я должна договориться с колледжем.

— Пожалуйста, только не говори мне, что ты хочешь пойти сегодня на занятия, — Гаррисон глубоко вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам.

— Пап...

— Тебе по какой-то особой причине нравится меня доводить?

— _Пап_ , — спокойно ответила она, подошла чуть ближе к отцу и успокаивающе обняла. — Ты убил монстра... Все кончено.

— Не факт.

— Ну, при удачном стечении обстоятельств этот маньяк провибрировал прямо к центру планеты, где ему самое место. А сейчас я поеду к доктору Чо и объясню ей, что не смогу работать у нее в лаборатории, потому что за мной охотится _бугимен_.

— Это не шутки.

Она поцеловала отца в щеку и подошла обратно к машине.

— Я люблю тебя, папа.

— Джесси...

Она замерла, взявшись за ручку дверцы, и обернулась на отца с такой же, как у Гаррисона, ухмылочкой.

— Да?

— ... Я тоже тебя люблю.

Она подмигнула ему и села в машину, являя собой образец беззаботной молодости.

Генри Аллен, скрытый растущими у дороги деревьями, улыбнулся.

***

Потребовалось огромное количество сил, чтобы разрушить научный центр. Но оно того стоило. Он соскучился по крикам людей, которые пытаются спастись из разрушающегося здания.

В центре всего этого он нашел Джесси Уэллс, которая пыталась добраться до выхода, но не могла идти из-за сломанной лодыжки. Как только она увидела его, все ее тело парализовало ужасом.

Но она не закричала, когда он схватил ее.

Она не закричала, даже когда он затащил ее на заброшенную станцию метро и подвесил в шахте лифта.

Если честно, он был впечатлен.

— Это ты... — выдохнула она, дрожа. — Ты жив.

— _Ошибка твоего отца._

Ее миленькое личико исказилось в гримасе.

— Возможно. Но мой отец никогда не допустит одной ошибки дважды. Он до тебя доберется, и тогда тебе _конец_.

Генри рассмеялся.

Он погрузился в спидфорс, и искры опутали его руки и ноги. Он шагнул к напуганной танцующими молниями девушке, и она отвернулась.

— _Злющая, совсем, как отец._

— Он тебя н-не боится...

— _Тогда давай посмотрим, насколько похожи ваши крики_.

Он дотронулся до нее и пропустил сквозь себя электричество.

И вот _тогда_ маленькая Джесси Уэллс закричала.

Почти так же, как и ее отец.

***

Он дал Гаррисону время все обдумать. И следующей ночью вернулся на склад, давно осмотренный и покинутый полицией — они решили, что Зум больше не будет использовать это место как убежище.

Гаррисон появился где-то в полночь. Он зашел в комнату, в которой Генри когда-то держал его, без оружия и встал рядом с окном, смотря на реку. Когда Зум вошел секундой позже, Гаррисон медленно развернулся и спросил:

— Что ты сделал с моей дочерью?

— _Ты меня подвел_.

— _Что_ , – прошипел Гаррисон, — ты сделал с моей дочерью?

— _Мне всегда казалось странным, что ты, вдовец, не хочешь повернуть время вспять_ , — объяснил Зум. — _Тем не менее, теперь я понимаю: ты испытал только половину горя_.

— Половину? — Гаррисон удивленно посмотрел на него.

— _Половину горя_ , — ответил Зум, — _от половины потерь_.

Осознание накрыло Гаррисона, и это было красиво, потому что Гаррисон словно сам начал вибрировать, поглощенный яростью, сжавший кулаки, с повлажневшими глазами.

— Ты убил ее! Ты убил мою дочь!

— _Ну, наконец мы можем посмотреть друг другу в глаза..._

— Генри, ты..!

— _**Почини** ускоритель частиц_ , — прорычал Зум. — _Ты спасешь свою семью, только если спасешь и **мою**_.

Гаррисон подавился невысказанными словами. Дрожа, он оперся о металлический каркас кровати. Шок завладел его разумом.

— _Увидимся_ , — добавил Зум, покидая комнату.

Гаррисон Уэллс был умным человеком. Рано или поздно он поймет, что в этой битве ему не победить, что ему следовало сдаться еще в самом начале...

Ему просто нужно было хорошенько подумать в одиночестве.

***

Проходили дни.

Гаррисон Уэллс исчез.

При этом Генри знал, что трусом тот не был. Так же считали и жители города. Уже зная, что Джесси Уэллс была похищена, люди предположили, что Зум все же добрался и до Гаррисона, а затем отправил их обоих в мир иной. Но Генри был уверен, что Гаррисон просто залег на дно, пытаясь смириться с произошедшим. Скоро он снова вернется в СТАР Лабс и продолжит работу над ускорителем, потому что иначе Гаррисон никогда больше не увидит свою дочь.

— Что ты с ним сделал? — всхлипнула Джесси, свернувшись калачиком на полу лифтовой шахты.

— _Я поставил его перед выбором_.

— Он не будет плясать под твою дудку. Он умнее, чем ты думаешь.

— _Я не сомневаюсь в интеллекте твоего отца, женщина, но его упертость сделает ему только хуже._

Она еще что-то тихо пробормотала, но Генри был слишком занят, чтобы болтать с ней. Нужно было еще выяснить, где найти Песчаного Демона.

Он нашел Слика в захудалом баре в Кистоун Сити и провел его сквозь портал. Он предложил Слику то же самое, что и Альберту Ротштейну: если он убьет Флэша, Зум будет счастлив вернуть его в родной мир.

Но как и Ротштейн, Эдди потерпел неудачу.

А Флэш становился все сильнее.

Генри начал опасаться худшего.

***

В конце концов он понял, куда так загадочно исчез Гаррисон Уэллс.

Генри сопоставил факты, когда увидел, что пропали устройства, раньше лежавшие в офисе Гаррисона, в том числе и новейшая модель ружья-транквилизатора. Генри еще подумал, неужели Гаррисон был настолько идиотом, что решил сделать еще какое-нибудь оружие против Зума. Так что Генри буквально распотрошил нижние уровни СТАР Лабс в поисках улик и зацепок и уже почти отправился в Меркури Лабс, когда понял, что есть еще одно место, где Гаррисон может прятаться.

Похоже, Гаррисон действительно перенес оборудование в их старую лабораторию. Самого Гаррисона там не было, что сначала взволновало Генри, но потом он понял, что что-то было не так с самой комнатой, когда он обошел беговую дорожку. Портал за ней стал синим вместо прозрачного и никак больше не реагировал на присутствие Генри.

Портал не показывал и происходящее на другой стороне, поэтому Генри не рискнул его касаться. Гаррисон мог поставить ему ловушку даже в параллельной вселенной. Ему это точно нравилось.

Сначала Генри был так ослеплен яростью, что не мог думать, но потом ему стало плохо от осознания, что Гаррисон был отчаянным человеком в отчаянной ситуации и знал все слабые места Генри.

О, сколько всего он мог сделать на той стороне...

Теперь это точно была гонка со временем: найти Гаррисона и убить Флэша.


End file.
